Demon Brave
by Slayzer
Summary: Back after far too long. Marona and her group go off to find Scarlet the Brave. We meet a hot headed Ninja and the angels make their presences felt.DisgaeaPhantom Brave
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer Disgaea Hour of Darkness and Phantom Brave and all things related to them are own by Nippon Ichi Software were brought to you by Altus. I don't own anything in this story but the time of my life I wasted making it.

Demon Brave

By Slayzer

Episode One

-A Demon at Heart-

Marona smiled happily as she folded some clothes she had just takin in for the cloths line. The thirteen year old green haired girl had some joy in the simple house work. Most likely this was because Marona remembers her mother doing the same tasks when she was alive. Still there was something about clean sun warmed fabric fresh from the line that was comforting in it's own. Marona's domestic joy was broken by a knock on her door.

"Marona."

The door opened to reveal Marona's guardian, a boy that looked about eleven years old. He was a few inches sorter then Marona but there were a few thing that really stood out about him. Even on such a sunny tropical island his skin was purl white. He was not wearing a shirt but he did have on a pair of red bell bottom pant and an a long blood red scarf. His red eyes and clothing clashed well with his blue hair. The most important thing about him was that eight years ago he was a lost Phantom and the former Overlord of the Netherworld.

"What is it Laharl?"

"I was going over the money you got form your last job and we're far short of the agreed pay. I had hoped you had a theory on why this is."

"You know there are things more important then money in this world."

"I DON'T BELIVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF GET SHORT CHANGED AGAIN?"

"If you can make people happy then that's all the reward you'll need in life."

"To bad Sienna doesn't take smiles and well wishing as rent. You do know that the money your parents saved for you has gone to pay the rent these past eight years and we're running low. If we don't start making sears money as Chromas then you can kiss this island good-bye."

"We'll pay the rent somehow but if I'm kind to others then one day…"

"… Everyone will except you no matter what gifts you have. You keep saying that Marona but in all the time I've know you no one other then me has treated you well."

"It'll just take some time. You cant expect everyone to like you right away no matter who you are but one day…"

Laharl could hardly stand Marona's strong faith in her parents. Even with most the people in Ivoire fearful of Marona's powers and hating her for having them; she still held to her parents words like a religion. Laharl on the other hand had spent most his life trying to spite the love nonsense his mother taught to him.

He was trying so hard to block out Marona that Laharl had missed her exiting the room. He could only guess that she was going to check the mail box for job offers. Sure enough that's where Laharl found Marona; sitting on the beach with a few discarded bottlemails around her. As he got closer he saw she was brushing away tears form her eyes.

"Oh Laharl, I didn't see you. We got more wrong address, funny how they keep ending up here."

"Let me see it Marona."

"It's someone's mail and we shouldn't…"

"Don't give me that! It's another insulting letter from cowards who talk big but can't sign their names."

Laharl ripped the paper out of Marona's hands and read it, his anger raising with every word.

"Forgive them Laharl. They just don't understand me or my gifts yet and you always get so angry it's scary."

"Well you just take their abuse and act like nothings wrong so I need to be incensed for the both of us. This is it, the rat bastards have gone to far. I'm not taking it anymore even if you will. I'm sending a reply."

With whitening knuckles, Laharl griped the Bottlemail it came in and started back to the house.

"Pleases Laharl writing hateful things back at them wont change anything."

Marona pleaded to Laharl's retreating back.

"Writing hateful letters is so childish that even I would never stoop that low. I'm sending this Bottlemail back to them with a more forceful message. Haahahaha!"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to rig this Bottlemail to explode when it's opened!"

"What if some on easels gets to first and opens it?"

"Your right, I'll need to send several of them to make sure they get the message."

Laharl was stopped in his tracks as Marona pulled on his two antenna like locks of hair.

"Stop it Laharl!"

"Owwwww!"

Laharl started back paddling and bumped into Marona who still had his hair in a death grip. He managed to grasp one of her legs just under her knee and tried to tip her off balances. Marona clamed into his shoulder in and started pulling on his checks with her free hand. Being a demon Laharl had amazing physical powers that far surpassed any human but Marona was taller then him and with the odd way she was hanging on him he started to lost his balances. Laharl was now running backwards try keep upright but as Phantom Island was small he and Marona ran into the surf.

The former demon Overlord was the first to get his head above water and was now even more angry. His hair was ruined and his red scarf, that had always blow around behind him no matter how little wind, was now water logged and limp. Laharl was contemplating on how long it would take to get his hair back to the way he liked it when Marona came up behind him and a splash him with water.

"What in the name of all this is unholy are you doing you?"

"Helping cool that temper of yours Laharl."

As Marona keep splashing Laharl ducked under the water and she lost sight of him. For a few tense second Marona was alone in the waves. Then Laharl rose out of the water behind her and wrapped his arms around he stomach.

"Gotcha!" Laharl yelled but with no anger or malic in his voice. In fact is sounded as if he was having fun.

"AHHHH Laharl, don't you dare."

"It's to late to beg for mercy, now feel my wrath. Forbidden Overlord Technique Super Splash Supplex!"

Laharl had done this to Marona many times before and she loved it, this was as closest thing to a rollercoaster as she ever experienced. Laharl would hold on tightly to Marona and use his demon powers to jump high into the air. Her house, island and the sky would all roll over in her eyes as her heart beat started racing. Then the two would break thru the water back first as the water slowed them down. The water and bubbles of air would rush over them both and then they would return them to the suffice and swim back to shore.

The two sat on the sand beach of the island and fought to fill there lungs with air not because of the water but because they where both laughing so hard. Marona's laugh soft and sweet like sakura petals floating on the wind and Laharl's laughing for once with childish joy and not spite or mocking cruelty. You could almost believe that Marona and Laharl were just children playing and not think of the hardships they had faced in they young lives.

"Come on Laharl we have to get ready to go. There was a real job offer in today's mail."

"Why didn't you say so before? This time make sure you get the full pay. There is nothing wrong with getting paid for the work you do."

Marona got up and exscinded her hand to Laharl who reached out with his own hand but It was then that their childish playing took them an awkward place. Marona's thin white summer dress was soaked thru with water and clung to her like a seconded skin. Laharl and Marona just froze there; their fingers just barely touching. Marona was to embarrassed to do anything and Laharl could only stared unabashedly.

Marona took her hand way form Laharl and their fingers just barely brushed against each other. Yet Laharl remand transfixed on Marona as her peach skin blushed to mach the redness of the eyes watching her. Marona started to back away a little bit.

"Excuse me Laharl but I ahhh need to go change."

Marona started to bow out of habit but caught herself half away. Had she finished Laharl might have bled to death via a nosebleed. She made a mad dash for the house, slamming the door behind her. Laharl just sat there, his face now matching his scarf.

Ounces safely back inside Marona changed out of her wet cloths and into a spear dress she had. Like her first dress this one was white with dark blue trim but this new one was strapless. She also put a blue sleeveless over coat with black embodying and lining, it looked like something a samurai would have worn. It was an outfit Marona had just bought it this Summer, she got it cheep because it was really made more of cooler Fall weather. What drew Marona to the outfit when she saw it in a store was that the blues in it matched Laharl's hair. Still Marona didn't have any dry stocking so she had to put on a pair of black laced sandals.

Marona was still hunted by the look in Laharl's eyes. It was more fiery then anger, deeper then sadness and all consuming like thirst. Marona was partly sickened by it and partly excited by it as well but over all she was feeling unsure. Unsure of herself and of Laharl.

"The best to do now is forces on the job at hand. After all the people of Terra Firma are in need of my help."

As Marona avoided this inner conflict, Laharl chooses to meet the problem head on. Laharl stood next to a palm tree as a evil red demonic aura washed off body and dried clothing. He reached deeper and deeper into the dark well of his soul so summoned more power.

'Damn it all to hell! I still cant reach the heights of dark powers I had before my death!'

Enraged by the memories of his own demise he hit the very limit of his power and his aura blazed like pillar of fire. It hurt Laharl like nothing else in the world to feel how much power he had lost.

"I had everything an Overlord could have wanted. All the Netherworld was under my sway and I had even brought Celestia to it's knees; an act no Overlord in history had ever accomplished. Yet I throw it all way for that damned love freak. That was probably her plan all along to fill my head with week thoughts of love. I swear that I Laharl will never feel love again! Not for my Mother or Father! Not for Flonne or anyone!"

Then Laharl thought of Marona's cute smile and the powerful aura he had been cultivating was snuffed out like a week flame in the wind. He feel to his knees in despair.

'Great, if everyone could see me now. Laharl the Overlord of the Netherworld being tamed by a human girl. I must have gotten this from my old man.'

Marona emerged for the house a few minutes later in her new clothes. Laharl had retrieved his sword, a long katana called a nodachi that was about two feet bigger then him. Yet to Laharl it felt more like a blade of grass rather then steel and he was deadly with it.

"So Marona what kind of job do we have."

There was an unnoticed twitch under Marona's eye.

'Way to avoid the recent events Laharl!'

"It was from Terra Firma and all they said was pleases save our island. It sounded like they were in trouble."

"Well you know what that means."

"Yes, we have to hurry."

"No. It means we can take them for every Bor they have! Haahahaha!"

"Laharl stop kidding around, this is very serious!"

"I know, I know. We're not going after lost pets or doing manual labor. This is real life and death Chroma work. Fact is I been saving a present for you when this day came."

"A present?"

"I've been saving some money these past eight years and just bought it last mouth."

Laharl dug a long and narrow wooden box out of the sand by a tree and gave it to Marona. She took the gift and was grateful but she was shocked at what she found. It was a beautiful Katana with mint a green scarab that was the same color as her hair.

"What's this for?"

"Killing. Now that we'll be facing real danger you need to be ready to defend yourself."

Marona took the Katana and strapped it across her back and then did a little spin to show off.

"So how do I look?"

"Very nice Marona-"

Laharl said and was hiding a blush at the same time.

"-but you know we'll need more then just swords to get this job done. Think about it, the two of us well always be outnumbered against any hoards of monsters we run across. What we need now our numbers of our own."

"You mean Confining Phantoms."

"No, I'm talking about demons. I've been reading your dad's old notes on the Confinement powers you have inherited. I think with your power, my Netherworld knowledge and the wandering phantoms we can summoning demons just like I used to do in the Netherworld."

Marona was more then a little wary on the idea of demons.

'I really don't know if a hoard of demons living here is a good thing and they say that Demons are pure evil. Then again they also say that about Phantoms are and me so what the hell do 'they' know anyway.'

"Ok, let's do it."

Laharl made a magic pentagram in the sand using the thirteen forbidden runes of Hell. Marona called forth Phantoms willing to be reborn into a demon body. We'll skip the mumbo jumbo for now and get right down to who they called forth.

One was a sexy female merchant but by the way she was dressed in chaps and hot pants you'd wonder what it was she was selling. Laharl refused to make direct eye contacted with her but insist that she be named Rosenqueen.

Next was a female healer and Laharl was thankfully that she was dressed connive. Marona named asked for her name. She replied so softly that it may as well have been the wind thru the grass.

"Nyx"

Nyx then bowed politely to both Marona and Laharl.

An unshaven male fighter was the next Phantom turned demon. Laharl and Marona both agreed on the name Sanjuro for this guy. Hearing his new name Sanjuro checked reflection in a pane of glass.

"Come on guys, I don't look a day over twenty-five. How can you name me that?"

The next was not so much chosen as she barged her way in. She was an amazon with short sliver hair and an even shorter temper. She said her name is Gao and told then don't even think about changing it.

"As long as I can beat the hell out of monsters, I'll join up."

Next was a knight named Leo who gave a sharp military salute to as he appeared. The way he cared himself was standard military discipline. Shoulders squared, chest out but his blond hair unruly and uncut. After being summoned he bowed and kissed Marona's hand like an old world gentlemen would have. Leo also spoke with a accent that reminded Laharl of a certain narcissistic mid level enemy leader.

"Ahh ha ha ha this is what they mean when say, Joie de vivre. To feel the sun and sea breeze on your face, to once again know your alive!"

Marona and Laharl felt needed some magic to round out the team so they summoned a witch. What they got was a girl who looked about twelve years old and dressed in a Santa suit. No doubt she was a witch but she seemed a little off.

"Wow oh wow! Just look at this place it's so cool! Oh my god look at you! Your ears are so cute, are they real?"

She then made a grab for Laharl's ears.

"Back off, In case you haven't realized it you have the same kind of ears."

The young witch then cheeked under her hat and felt her pointy demon ears.

"Snap I do! This is so awesome I could just die!"

"Well please don't do that after we just bright you back from the other side. But we have to find a name for you." Marona said with a smile.

"Then call me Natsuko!"

"My that was sudden."

"Yeah it was my big sisters name." A profound and deep sadness had entered Natsuko's voice when she said that.

Marona called all of her new demon allies over to her.

"Alright everyone one listen up. I'm sorry that this is so sudden but we have a job to do. So we're off to Terra Firma , please bored the hovercraft in a orderly manner."

Natsuko yelled out "Shotgun!" and was off running.

Sanjuro had his arm around Gao as they walked.

"Come on babe, how about we turn our seats into loveseats?"

"How about I send you back to next world? That way I can have the whole seat to myself."

Sanjuro wisely moved away form the amazon.

Rosenqueen crunched some numbers on an abacus and was she fixed her glasses as she walked.

"Let's see, with the fuel usage of the craft drastically raised by the number of passengers and with gas getting more expensive. We're going to be lucky if we even make a profit. It's going to take a lot work to get this sorry group up in the black again."

Leo lead the way for Nyx like a true gentlemen.

"Just stand back and let me do all the work in the battles to come my fair mademoiselle. After all we are all counting on you to keep us healthy and it would be most regrettable if something dreadful should befall such a lovely flower."

Suzan just smiled as it seemed she was not the talkative type.

"Well Laharl they seem to be a lively bunch don't they?"

"Yeah I just hope they be useful when the time comes. After all they did died once already."

There was a blaring honking noise coming form the hovercraft as Natsuko found the horn.

"Come on slowpokes we're not getting any younger. Let's GO!"

Marona ran off to the hovercraft optimistic as a new chapter in her life had opened. One she hoped would lead to many friends. Laharl walked slowly his mind in that past and the decision he'd have to make. Weather this life with Marona was more important then trying to regain his place as Overlord.

-Episode One End-

Laharl: Join us next time as the Demon Knight Laharl wielder the Dark Soul Blade fights for his ideals in a world gone sane!

Marona: Laharl what are you doing?

Laharl: (gasp) Can it be? The Holy Knight Raphael has captured the elfin love of Laharl's life to use in a ritual to revive the light goddess!

Marona: And who are you talking too?

Laharl: Is it to late for the Demon Knight as the ritual is complete and the Goddess awakens? Maybe with the powers of both his Dark Blade and Raphael's Light Blade, Laharl can over come the goddess and save the women who loves him.

Marona: Your really starting to scare me Laharl.

Laharl: Next Time in "Account of The Louts War: Saga of the Demonic Knight" Episode Two. Twilight of Love.

Laharl: I will fight for the sake of the Netherworld!

Marona: This can't be healthy.

Laharl: Yeah, this stuff will grow on you if you let it.


	2. Episode 2

I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed and how much that means to me. I started this as an experiment but with all the good reviews I had to put a lot more into this. So I had to bet the game and that took about a month of hard gaming to do. I was only in Episode Six when I stated writhing this. Anyway thank you all for your reviews. Runs off to play Makai Kingdom

booki booki: Sorry it took my a wile to update but after betting the game I had to retool some stuff.

The Rogue Shadow: Cutesy is good but this will get a little darker but that's much later on. Still I'm glad you like the Laharl/Marona thing I'm working on. I try to do odd couples and I just love it when reads respond well to them.

Goldamon X: Thank you for the 'this could be the start of the greatest Story ever' but if you set the bar so high I will only disappoint you in the long run. Still that is the nicest thing I've ever gotten here.

AirbenderSora: I took your advises and read thru this chapter so I hope it's better. No ones a procrastinator with video games you just get new ones and forget all about other one you were playing. True for me anyway.

GMan: Your right. I put Suzan when I meant to write Nyx. What happened was I messed up Sanjuro's name and when I corrected it I also changed Suzan to Nyx but I missed one. Sorry if was confusing anyone.

Shadow Rave: I know what you mean. You see so many Square soft Crossovers you'd think there by more for Nippon Ichi Soft.

Bella: I'll fess up I rifted the cute ear thing from Inu-Iyasha. I thought that being a crossover it was already AU but your right in I should label it so. In my defense I'll just say that most Fanfiction is a convenient excuse to pair boy A with girl B.

Lacto3.1415: I'm happy you like the crossover and I'm sorry for the lateness of my update

The Useless Sempai: Thank you. I was sure if forgot something when I spell checked the last chapter and sure of chorus I had hit the ignore all button for Terra Firma. I'm totally sincere when I say this, I find it helpful when someone will Pont out what I misspelled. I'm now paying more attention to the names of the places in the game as they appear in my story.

As for the question of where's Ash? I'll just say this. Not dead.

Kid-author: Grammar errors are a hard thing to have in a story but when a read can forgive that and still say it was good story is something I truly appreciate.

Again all things Disgaea and Phantom Brave are owned by Nippon Ichi Soft and not me.

Demon Brave

Episode Two

-Twilight of Love-

The sun was starting to set on Phantom Island when Marona and her demon solders returned fresh form their victory on Terra Firma. Everyone but Marona and Laharl seemed in high sprites. The newest residents of Phantom Island had bought some new weapons with the help of an old friend of Rosenqueens.

Sanjuro leaped off the hovercraft as he cut the night air with twin sliver flashes off his new long knifes. The blades of the knifes were over a foot long, two and a half inches wide with a single edge. The blades easily slid back into the sheaths on Sanjuro's hip.

"Those damn slime monster weren't a damn thing next to my mad skills."

"I often wonder what kind of braggart goes on and on about betting such lowly enemies, and now I have found one." Said Leo the knight with a flux accent and an air of nobility.

Leo just hopped off the hovercraft with out flare or grandeur but still looked cool. Over his shoulder was a black battle ax with a single black ax blade at the top with a sharp spike on the bottom. Leo could move like a whirlwind of death with that ax.

"That's all well and good for the two of you but some of us are new to this fighting thing." Rosenqueen said as she slowly climbed down a rope ladder with a large two handed sword on her back.

In life Rosenqueen was proud of her figure and athletic ability but combat was new to her and today had left her drained.

"Don't worry, I'll pick up any of slack." Gao said as she followed Rosenqueen down the ladder.

Gao said she didn't need any weapons so she got a change of cloths instead. Goa now had on a black halter top with a sliver fur lining around the neck and steel shoulder guards. Baggy white pants with a black belt and spiked black gloves finished the outfite. The new look was intend to showoff her midriff that was so ripped you could smash rocks on it.

Nyx and Notsuko the were next two off. Nyx didn't say anything and that was usual for her. Notsuko on the other had was all energy.

"What about the Werewolf Raphael. Did you see him run off after we kicked his sorry tail? My god I thought I was going to die laughing."

Marona and Laharl were the last to leave the hovercraft. Marona was somber and quite the whole trip back. She didn't even say a word as she head for her room.

"What's eating her?" Notsuko asked.

"The fake Raphael didn't run away because we kicked his tail. He ran off because of Marona's reputation as The Possessed." Laharl answered simply and followed Marona into the house.

There was a few dark moments of silent till Sanjuro spoke up.

"I don't know about you guys but I haven't had a good drink or meal as a phantom so how about we have a victory BBQ."

"That's the best damn idea you've had all day Sanjuro! My favorite combo of meat and booze!"

Gao cheered as she threw her fist in the air and started chanting meat and booze.

Leo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why not? This is a good opportunity to get into the esprit de corps."

There was a clacking nose of Rosenqueen's abacus but she stopped before finishing her calculation.

"Were already so deep in the red that a little party won't put us in any deeper but after this we tighten up and work hard."

"Maybe we can cheer Marona up as well?" Notsuko add happily as everyone quickly started to dived up jobs.

Back inside her room Marona started to peel off her sweaty clothes as the memory of the day come back to her. The job had been a resounding success but the mayor had short changed her and Laharl had nearly flown off the handle at that. Still it brought a smile to her sad face when she recalled what Laharl had said to her.

'Just give me the word Marona! I'll raze this inbreed backwater island village so bad that their great-grandchildren with piss themselves with fear when they hear the name Laharl!'

Marona knew Laharl well enough to know that he was kidding and was just blowing off some steam, at lest she really, really hoped he was kidding.

Still it wasn't the money but the villagers that made Marona sad. They all called her The Possessed and said she was only there for money like every other Chroma. There was not one kind word of thanks for all she had done. After today her dream of being welcomed by everyone was seemed so far off.

There came a light knocking on her bedroom door and Marona quickly turned her back toward it.

"Marona?"

It was Laharl from out in the hallway.

"Hold on I'm still changing."

"Don't worry I'm not coming in. I just wanted to say something."

"What is it Laharl?"

"You did a good job today Marona."

Marona turned around quickly but she could hear Laharl's foot steeps as he headed down. Still she allowed the smallest of smiles to cross her cute face.

After Marona had changed back into her white summer dress she headed outside. Leo waved Marona over to sit around a bonfire with everyone. They where all drinking and joking with each other. Beer, wine, sake and lemonade and tea for the miners, that include Laharl much to his annoyances, was passed around and a toast was made.

"TOO LIFE!" Everyone chorused as clicked there glass together.

"Ahhh it's been too long since I had a good drink." Gao sighed as she took another drink of her sake.

"Too true, as phantoms we couldn't do anything we took for granted when we were alive. Eating, drinking, sleeping even just being abele to touch something." Leo agreed as he let Notsuko seek a sip of his wine.

Rosenqueen saw this and leaned over to Leo.

"Are you sure you should let her have alcohol?"

"It's just a sip. What harm could it do?"

"I wonder how useful any of you are? After all you all died once already." Laharl said without respect.

"I'll have you know that I died saving a village from a horde of a hundred monsters!" Gao yelled angered by Laharl brash comment.

"So what they just rolled over you."

"HA! I managed to defied ninety-nine of them before I died. Even then my outrage that one got way keep my soul bonded to this world and I became a phantom."

Gao crossed her arms and flashed a wining smile as both Marona and Notsuko ate up every word of her story.

"Wow! Your so cool Gao!" Marona cheered.

(We'd like in interrupted this fanfic for the true story of Gao's death. Feel free to skip on)

It was an open air café in Monetopia on a nice sunny day. It only damped was the loud Silver haired Amazon bagging on her table.

"Waiter, Waiter! Get your minimum wage ass over here!" Gao yelled as she slammed her fist against the table, shaking the huge towers of used plates that took up half the table.

A young man in a white and black ran over to his customer before she upset the other guest.

"Would you like your check?"

It was not so much phrased as a question as it sounded like he was pleading.

"This hamburger you gave me is medium-well and I asked for rare."

"But health officials say ground hamburger most be cooked for at the very lest…"

"Don't give me that Health department jazz. You know the golden rule of business, the customer is always right. So if want a tip you better get me a rare hamburger like I ordered and get it here pronto!"

"Yes right away!"

The waiter took off running as fast as his legs would take him but soon returned with a rare hamburger. Now satisfied with how the hamburger was prepared Gao happily bit into it and wolfed down half of it in no time. It was then that Gao felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

'Ohhhhhhh I bet a drink of beer will help with the digestion.'

Gao reached out for a mug of beer but her fingers went numb and her vision blurred. There was a horrible crashing as Gao feel into her table and overturned it. Even one in the café turned to see the Amazon warrior on the ground laying as still as death.

The next day The Times did a report on a costumer who died at a café after eating under cooked meat.

(We now bring you back to the fanfic)

Leo did not believe a word Gao had said.

"You are truly amazing madmazel Gao."

"Is that a hint of disbelief I hear in your voices Leo?" Gao asked.

"Non, it is outright disbelief."

Gao got up and marched over to the Knight and pulled his steel helmet off.

"I don't need criticism from a guy who won't show his face…!"

Gao stopped dead in her takes as she and everyone had was at their first good look at Leo. Long strands of fine blond hair waved like threads of spun gold that completely framed Leo's young and elegant faces. A lady killer smile, arch thin eyebrows, purified nose and sexy eyes. It all added up to one thing, Leo was a damn hot pretty boy.

Leo took advantage of the complete shock of his comrades and shifted the topic to Laharl.

"So Laharl tell me, how does an all powerful Overlord end up as a phantom?"

Laharl looked down into the melting ice cubes of his lemonade glass as he thought about Leo's questioned. It was a simple question so Laharl would give a truthful and simple answer.

"I committed suicide."

There was the deathly stillness that was broken briefly the shattering of Marona's glass as it slip from her hands.

Laharl grinned ruefully. 'That's right. I never told Marona that I took my own life.'

"If you'll excuse me, this conversation is getting depressing." Laharl said as he got up and left.

Whenever Laharl needed to be alone he'd always go up on top of the roof however Marona knew this. Sure enough when Marona pulled her self up to the roof form her balcony she saw Laharl. He looked oblivious to her laying on his back looking up at the night sky but he knew she was their. She sat down next to him and there the two waited in silences. The quite suited Laharl just fine but it was hard on Marona who longed to know more about him. As Marona sat next to Laharl she couldn't help but think of the first time they meet and it was far from a story book meeting.

A five year old Marona sat on her parents bed crying. There was no real reason for it but she suddenly had a deep longing to hear her father voice.

"They will come back! They will come back!" Marona told herself in between sobs but her heart told her that was not true.

There was a click as the front door of the house opened and Marona's heart jumped with joy.

'Their back! Daddy, Mommy and big brother Ash they all came back home!'

She ran down the stares expecting to see her beloved family waiting. Daddy would scold her for staying up late, mommy would make her a bed time snake and big brother might give her a piggy back ride. However when Marona reached the bottom of the steps those simple hopes and joys would be shattered forever. Instead of her family Marona saw a strange young boy with odd blue hair poking around her home like he owned it.

"Man what a crappy little house. I bet you could fit this whole thing in my old bedroom with space to spare."

There was a sudden crash as a plate went flying past Laharl's head.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" Marona yelled as she had another plate ready to become a projectile weapon.

"Hey, hey just calm down I'm only here to give you a message from your father. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry he'll never see you again and always remember that thing he always told you."

Even if Laharl had ripped out Marona's heart he could not have hurt her more the he did with those words.

"Daddy's not coming home but what about Mommy and Ash?"

"Those two wont be come back either."

There was another crash of a ceramic plate but this one struck home and hit Laharl's nose.

"Get out of my house you monster!"

Marona turned to run but Laharl was faster and grasped her elbow. Marona strangled against the steel grip that held her in place.

"Demon."

That word sent a chill down Marona's spine as she finally notes how unearthly Laharl was. There was no human warmth from the hand holding her, the pointy ears and cold red eyes. Marona carefully eked out a reply.

"What did you say…?"

"Demon. You called me a monster but I'm a demon. Your father Haze gave up his life so that I may be reborn into this world."

Marona didn't want this. She wanted her family back not this heartless monster. The unrightness of it all made her angry and she lashed out blindly at the cause of her miserly. She screamed, yelled, kicked and hit Laharl with balled fist as fresh tear ran from her eyes. Laharl just was just quietly took the abuse. Marona then felt Laharl's arms embarrass her in a hug as she cried, her tears staining his fine red scarf.

"I cried too. When my mother died, I cried too. I never said it but I really wanted was someone to hold me then. Not saying a word but just holding me as I cried."

Marona stopped fighting but her tears ran on for what seemed like hours. Laharl then picked the little girl up and took her to her room. He pulled open the covers of her bed and tucked her in for the night. Laharl even handed her a teddy bear form her toy box.

"Could you sing me a lullaby?" Marona asked with a sniff.

"What's a lullaby?"

"It's like a song."

"A song huh, I don't know if it qualifies as a Lullaby but there is one song I know by heart."

Red Moon, Red Moon…

Cleanses the sinful

And makes them anew

Shining brightly in the night sky

Waiting of the souls

Who will be born again tonight?

Who will be born again tonight?

"Not bad for you first lullaby." Marona said but she had stopped crying altogether.

Laharl shrugged taking that as a good review and started to levee Marona's room.

"My name's Marona but I didn't get yours."

"Laharl."

"Laharl, you don't have anywhere to go or anyone waiting for you right? So maybe you could stay here, with me, for a while?"

"Maybe I will stay here, if only for a little bit. First you have to tell me what it is that your father told you to always remember."

"Be kind to those who are mean to me and to use my gifts to help others. Then one day everyone will come to like me. That's what daddy always told me."

"Good night Marona and see you in the morning."

Marona sat next to Laharl on the roof of what was now as much his home as hers. The party must have ended as now the whole island was silent save for the splashing of the sea and rushing of trees. Marona knew she'd have to be the one to break the ice but how does one touch a very sensitive topic among friends.

"So how, I mean why did you…"

"End my own life?" Laharl finished for her.

"Yes. I know you don't like me asking about your past life but this is something I feel I should know about you."

Laharl sighed, shrugged and tried to be as opaque about it as he could.

"I was angry and did something foolish that cost the life of someone important to me. I gave up my life so they could live again."

"What was her name?" Marona asked with the smallest hint of jealousy coating the word her.

Laharl scratched the back of his head nervously as his cold and indifferent façade was starting to crack. 'Guess it's pretty obvious that I died for a girl.'

"Flonne, her name is Flonne. She was an angel of all things but keep going on about how even demons can feel love. I still have the pendent she gave me."

Laharl dug a beautiful blue tear drop pendent out of his pocket and it's pure light caught Marona eyes. Thru the light Marona saw how Laharl became so happy and at peace when he talked about Flonne and it hurt her. Marona buried her head in lap so she would have to look at him.

"Go away Laharl."

"What!"

"Just go away and find your way back to Flonne! there no reason for you to stay here if someone's waiting for you!"

Laharl smacked Marona on the back of her head so she would look at him.

"Don't be an idiot! I want to make this clear right now, I have no regrets. I lost my kingdom, my friends and the girl who showed me love but I'd do it all over again. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because at the end of the sad and unfortunate chain of events I got to meet you, Marona."

Marona hugged Laharl tightly as if she was afraid he was disappear if she let him go.

"Promise me Laharl that you'll never do something like that again. That you won't leave me alone like that."

"I give you my word Marona."

Time stood still for Laharl and Marona as something pure and beautiful pulled them closer and closer together. Marona grasped one of Laharl's shoulders and leaned forward as he brushed his hand thru her hair. They both closed their eyes as their lips moved closer and closer together.

"Woo how! Laharl and Marona are going to suck face!" Cheered a happy albeit drunken Notsuko.

Marona and Laharl saw that the party hadn't stopped but had just move to the opposite side of the roof. Notsuko, Leo, Sanjuro, Rosenqueen and Gao were all peeking on Marona and Laharl. Sanjuro clamed his hand over the drunken girl's mouth to keep her quite as Rosenqueen glared at Leo.

"I told you that giving Notsuko wine was a big mistake."

"But it was only a small sip of wine!"

"That girl is bouncing off the walls after a tablespoon of sugar. What did you think alcohol was going to do to her?"

"Well I think we killed the mood anyway." Sanjuro said as he kept Notsuko quite despite the girls best efforts otherwise. Notsuko final did get free after biting Sanjuro's hand.

"You brat!"

Sanjuro said as he held his injured hand and Notsuko stuck her tongue out at him.

Gao smiled at the young couple of Laharl and Marona.

"It's amazing how advanced today's kids are in matters of the heart. But what a nice girl like Marona sees in a brat like Laharl I'll never know."

The talking stopped when they saw how angry Laharl had become. His eyes bright red and his scarf blowing about like an enraged snake.

"YOU JERKS!"

The spying demons scattered and Laharl gave chase full intend on doing harm to them. Marona just sat there blushing and thought that things may not be as quiet as they use to be.

Nyx sat by the dieing embers of the fire and finished one last cup of tea. She could tell by all the noise that her skills as a healer would soon be in need.

-Episode Two End-

Notsuko: It all started when I opened an old magic book in the library.

Marona: Damn it, now it's spread too Notsuko!

Notsuko: Fiftytwo magic cards came flying out. Each with a powerful magic spell and now it's my duty to get them all back. For I am Card Getter Notsuko!"

Marona: Card getter?

Notsuko: But I'm not alone in this mess as my school friend and cousin Marona helps out. She even tapes everything as I run around in these cute but sometimes reveling costumes she makes me. One of these days I have to tell her I don't swing that way.

(Notsuko holds up a portfolio of pictures with her in costume ranging for weird but cute to things that make Rosenqueen blush)

Marona: No! No! No! I'm not some dirty voyeur!

Laharl: Can I get those pictures in wallet sizes?

Marona: Laharl!

Notsuko: However I have a rival for the cards. Laharl from the Lee family wants them as well and now it's a race to get them all.

Laharl: Lee? When did I get into the Lee family?

Marona: Are you starting to see how weird and stupid this is?

Notsuko: Love is in the air as unclear relationships cross the hearts of myself, Marona, Laharl, my brother Sanjuro and Leo a family friend who both I and Laharl share a crush on but who more likely is after Sanjuro. It's a real love pentagon!

Sanjuro: Maybe we should just have an orgy and call it a day? He's trying to be funny

(Laharl and Marona start kicking the hell out Sanjuro for that line)

Notsuko: Join us next time on "Magical Card Getter Girl Notsuko" Episode Three-A Rival Appears

Notsuko: Get the Magic!

Marona: Please don't take any of this seriously. We're really not that messed up.

(In the background Laharl is still assaulting a helpless Sanjuro)


	3. Episode 3

Slayzer: I now have an apartment! It's a one bedroom but the rent is fair and it will make a hell of a bachelor pad when I'm done with it. Why I do have my own place I do not own Disgaea or Phantom Brave, but they too will be mine one day! WAAHHAAAHAAHAHA!

Natsuko: Smacks Slayzer with a large red book

Slayzer: What the hell?

Natsuko: NA -TSU-KO! Last chapter you spelled my name NO-TSU-KO! Get it right!

Slayzer: Yeah, I noticed that too and I'm sorry. (I should use more western names for my OCs)

The Red Book: HAAHAHAHA! How pathetic of you human! Can't even keep your own character's names straight!

Slayzer & Natsuko: OVERLORD ZETTA?

Zetta: That's right! I was napping when this girl cared me off to use as a bludgeon and just awoke.

Slayzer: Well now that you're here Zetta would you like say something to the readers?

Zetta: Lesson up all you Nippon Ichi Otaku! There one Bad-Ass-Freaking-Fanfiction by Blu Rose titled The Chroma and the Overlord, Go Read It! Or will I have to start busting caps up in your sucker ass!

Slayzer: … … (Makai Kingdom has a lot of rap slang for a Japanese made RPG)

Aoshi Tomberry: Well not much in the way of Laharl/Marona fluff this time so I hope you enjoy it.

Lacto3.1415: Personally I like the English voices work in all the Nippon Ichi games so I never hear it in Japanese.

Shadow Rave: I hope you find my new update was worth the time.

Pupu-nini: I didn't think many other people played Rhapsody so I hope you can help me keep Gao in her charter.

Blade 1986: More plot twist to come so hang on! (well not for another two updates or so)

Goldamon X: MY GOD, It really is spreading! We have to call the Center for Disease control! Better yet you could tell me the adders to those Flonne and Etna shines. I can't find anything close to a Disgaea fan page.

Episode Three

-A Rival Appears-

-Windmill Promontory-

The island of Windmill Promontory was now a place of fear. Even the beautiful windmills for which the island got it's name stood still in the cold dark wind. The owl people who lived here did so behind bolted doors afraid of the night and the phantoms that come with it. Yet as if unaware of the peril a cheerful green haired girl and her group of demon warriors came ashore.

"Come on everybody let's go for it and get this job done quick!" Marona said as she took off running.

"Hey don't go so far ahead!" Laharl yelled and ran after her.

Sanjuro looked on at Marona with an exasperation of disappointment as he said. "What the hell's the big rush anyway? If the elder of this island knew that Marona and the Possessed where one and the same she wouldn't have even considered hiring her."

Sanjuro quickly found the elbows of Leo and Gao jammed into his sides. The loudmouth doubled over as his internal organs suddenly squeezed together.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO BLUNT!" Gao said with a death glare.

"Indeed. The gap between perception and realty is vast and filled with sorrow. We should the ones who comfort Marona if she falls not the ones to throw into it."

Still gasping for breath Sanjuro rasped out his rejoinder.

"The harsh truth is better coming for friends then the unfeeling world."

Then a forth and very unexpected voice joined the debate.

"Let her be happy. Even if it's a lie let Marona be happy if just for this moment."

Sanjuro, Leo and Gao at Nyx with blank faces but the healer was right, they should just let Marona be happy.

-Life's Cradle-

As the group traveled on the demons could feel a darkness getting closer. Then at the part of the island called Life's Cradle they saw it. A swirling nebula of dark energy and evil looking deformed purplish monsters emerging from it.

Natsuko recoiled at the sight of the monsters that where all teeth and deformed hands.

"Yuck! We're not going to have to fight those things are we?"

The only answer the witch girl got was the unsheathing of weapons as everyone made ready for battle.

"So how are we going to fight them Marona?" asked Laharl.

"You want me to lead?"

"Naturally, you are the leader of this group."

Marona looked at the terrain of the battle field. A fast moving river cut Life's Cradle in two and a wooden bridge on the fare side connected them. There was about a dozen or more Summon monsters in two groups, one group on each side of the bridge. The worst situation of all world they get attacked on the bridge and with no room to move would be at the mercy of the summon monsters. There was really only one sure way to ovoid that out come.

"Ok we spilt up into two groups and then hit them form both sides."

"How are we going to cross the river if we're not using the bridge?" Rosenqueen asked as she looked at the river and knew that no one could swim that and live.

"Just leave the transportation to me!"

Gao said flexed her muscular forearm with a playful smile plastered across her faces. She then knelt down at the edge of the cliff and cupped her hands as if to give someone a boost.

Sanjuro saw where this was going and fixed his red bandana to make sure it was on tight. Sanjuro took off running straight towed Gao and just as his right foot land on her cupped hands she threw him into the air. The combined force of his speed and Gao's throw easily sent Sanjuro sailing over to the other side of the river.

"BANZIE!" Sanjuro yelled as he skidded to a halt.

Leo was next to go air born. Even with the weight of his ax and armor he still cleared the river by a few yards. Still Sanjuro had made it farther then Leo.

"He knighty I bet you by six feet!"

"This is not a long jump contest Sanjuro… … …Besides I'm in heavy armor."

"Excuses, Excuses. Weight was nothing to do with it. It's all skill babe."

As Sanjuro was saying that Nyx sailed past him and bet his jump by two feet. Nyx's robs had gotten little dirty and as she dusted herself off Sanjuro could have swore he saw the slight sliver of a victory smile.

"Well Nyx is really light after all…"

"I believe Sanjuro, your words were something like, it's about skill not weight." Leo countered.

Back on the other side of the river the others could only marvel at the physical prowess of Gao. Rosenqueen had to adjust her glass just to make sure that what she was seeing was real.

"Gao I can't believe how strong you are but how are you going to get across?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha don't be silly Rosenqueen. No matter how strong I am it's impossible to throw myself."

"Then either Laharl, Marona or Natsuko will be the next one to go across."

Gao was now standing abreast with Rosenqueen, the Amazon was half a head tall then the merchant and she grinned evilly. Sadly for Rosenqueen she didn't get where this was leading her till that moment, by then it was too late. Gao had lifted Rosenqueen up like a sack of potatoes over her shoulder and backed up for a running start.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN THERE'S NO WAY I CAN JUMP THAT!"

"Relax. With my muscles I'll make sure you HIT the other bank."

"HIT? Don't you mean to say LAND!"

"Hit, land, crash there all the same thing."

"NO THEIR NOT!"

"OK here we go! Merchant Missile Launch!"

Rosenqueen proved to be surprising aerodynamic as she soar throw the air. Made her tight clothing cut down wind resistant or her large breasts had provided some lift. Whatever the reason Rosenqueen had sailed far past the point Gao had aimed for.

"To fast, to fast, I'M GOING WAY TO FAST!"

Was all Rosenqueen could yell but she heard Leo shout out to her. "Don't worry, I got you Madmazel!"

Then much to Rosenqueen's relief she felt a pair of strong arms catch her before impact. Slowly she opened her eyes as was greeting by the hazel brown hair and roguish smile of Sanjuro.

"Th… Thank you." Rosenqueen said with a slight blush.

"No problem." Sanjuro set her down slowly to saver the felling of her body pressed next to his.

Rosenqueen then noticed how lumpy the ground and that it shifted under her feet as if it was trying to get up. Rosenqueen and Sanjuro where standing on the back of Leo. She quickly got off him but Sanjuro didn't seem to care as his right foot pressed down on the blond's head.

"Leo, Are you ok?" Rosenqueen asked feeling horrified by what happened.

The knight rose to his feet like an avenging warrior, an effect that was ruined by the dirt on his face and the bit of grass in his teeth. Leo glared at Sanjuro who remand a pitcher of false innocents.

"You stinking knave!"

"Don't get so angry. After all it's the duty of a knight to lay your body on the line to help a lady."

"I would have caught Rosenqueen had you not kicked me in the back of the head and ran me over."

"Really? I didn't see you because I was only concerned with saving Rosenqueen."

Leo's left eye started to twitch.

"Your scum Sanjuro."

Their argument was cut short by an explosion right at their feet as the summon monsters began to attack. The Summon monsters where throwing Grudge Bombs, purplish explosive balls of ectoplasm, with surprising accuracy for monster without eyes.

Rosenqueen saw one grudge bomb heading right for her and she took a guard stance with her sword. The bomb exploded against her blade and her arms felt the shock of the blast. The blast had scorched Rosenqueen's hair and fogged up her glass but thru the smoke she could see one of the monsters heading right for her. She forced her arms to move the massive sword she held.

"Damn you…. Berserker!"

Rosenqueen charged forward as the sword skill ripped thru the earth and tore up the summon monster. She had knocked he monster to the grown but it had not finish it off. Yet before the monster could get up Rosenqueen cleaved in two with her sword. The fight had taken a few seconds but all ready the merchant was panting with exhaustion.

'Leo said fighting was hard to get use too but damn. I already feel like I'm about to fall over.'

Over her shoulder she saw Leo and Sanjuro smashing thru the enemy like they were nothing.

'I'm just holding everyone back. Maybe I should just stick with the money stuff.'

"Healite."

Soft green fireflies of light danced around Rosenqueen as she felt the numbness in her arms disappear. The healer Nyx was right behind her casting the spell. Nyx gave Rosenqueen a small smile of encouragement and that help more then the healing.

Rosenqueen quickly cleaned off her glass and then charged into battle again with Nyx right behind her. Soon the two women where next to Sanjuro and Leo and utterly destroying the monsters. Things where going just as well for the other group of heroes.

"RRAAHH!" Gao yelled as she punched one of the Summon monster with enough force that it turned inside out and popped like a jelly filled balloon.

The purple gunk splashed over the amazon but even the nastiness of it didn't slow her down as she move to engage the next one. Not four feet from away Marona had cut thru another summon with an elegant two handed slash of her katana and Natsuko destroyed a summon with a low level ice spell. Laharl was the only one hanging back, attacking only if a summon tried to sneak around and attack the girls from behind.

Another Summon monster was turned to ice by one of Natsuko's spells before it shattered into a million pieces. Most of the monsters where dead and the only surviving where clustered together on the bridge. Natsuko broke away form the rest of the group and charged foreword onto the wooden bridge.

"Time for the big finish, Mega Wind!"

The area attack spell hit everyone of the remaining Summons and looked as it had wiped them out.

"Yeah, I did it!" As Natsuko cheered a sole surviving summon fired a Grudge Bomb stuck the witch girl full on.

The wooden planks of the bridge dug into Natsuko as her body was thrown like a rag doll. The rope suspensions holding the bridge up started to fray but the monster hit the downed girl with another bomb doing even more damage. The summon didn't seem to care it would fall to it's death if the bridge was destroyed, all it cared about has causing the human girl pain.

From where she lay Natsuko could see Laharl, Marona and Gao sprinting toward her but even she knew they be to late. The summon formed a grudge bomb between it's misshaped hands and then everything happened so fast.

A shadow flying over Natsuko and strong hands holder her. The Bomb exploding and the bridge giving away. The falling and then pain and then it stopped.

Slowly the witch girl regained conciseness as Sanjuro held on to her with one hand and his knife piercing the rock cliff, the only thing keeping them for a watery death, in his other hand. Natsuko noticed that his back was badly burned from the blast and he was no doubt in unbearable pain. What else could the helpless girl do but cry.

"Shut up! Your going to be all right so don't cry."

"WAAAHHH! Bu… (Sob) but it's my fault!"

"We all make mistakes; we even may make mistakes that cost a life but don't just give up. I wont let you down like I did Meg."

Natsuko saw look in Sanjuro's eyes that said he was not here but somewhere else being driven by inner demons that gave him the will to endure this. Then almost tragically the rock sifted and the knife pulled free.

They only fell for a second before Sanjuro felt the grip of Gao's hand around his own. The amazon was lending over the edge and now held both Sanjuro and Notsuko with one hand.

"Damn it Sanjuro! Don't you know that I'm the overconfident one who goes charging recklessly into the dangerous situations? Your messing with the whole group dynamic."

"Heh, Sorry."

"I'll let it slide just this once." Gao said with a smile as she pulled them up to solid ground.

Now that the battle was over and the group was all back together. Nyx and Marona applied there healing skills to Natsuko and Sanjuro as Laharl examined the dark portal that the Summon monsters came from. Everyone one else was with Marona as she healed Sanjuro.

"So who's Meg?" Natsuko asked trying hard not to seem to curiosity about it.

Sanjuro looked up at everyone looking at him, he could even feel Marona's eyes on him as she healed the patch work of burns and scars on his back.

"I was never good enough to be a Raven so I took any odd job that paid for some muscle. The last job I was on, the one I dead in, I was trying to protect this little girl, Meg."

"So you were a bodyguard."

"I was more like a cattle herder. You see Meg and about two dozen other kids were sold off to slavers and I was one of the guards…"

A shocked and disgusted silences follow and Sanjuro could not deny he deserve it.

"I know, but they didn't tell me what I was guarding when I took the job! That's how they work, you get paid up front but you keep your mouth shut and don't ask questions. Well this Meg girl took a likening to me and keep on talking about her life and home as if she didn't know what was happing to her. So on the last night as we neared the docks with our boats I used some hunting lures to get a bunch of monsters to attack the caravan. In the confusion I freed all the kids and got them to the docks and loaded them on a boat and sent them off toward Monetopia. I stayed behind to burn the rest of the slavers boats so they couldn't go after them. Just as I scuttled the last ship the slavers and their bodyguards arrived and where less then happy with me. I knew I was dead for sure but thought I'd take a few of them with me to the next world and buy the kids some time. Yet I had a short sword and they had crossbows; the only time I bought with my life was the few seconds it took them to kick my bloody corps into the sea."

"What happened to the children?" Marona asked but dreaded the answer.

"The slavers had a boat already out at sea and captured all the kids again. That's the hard part of life, just because it's the right thing and you gave up all you have doesn't mean that it'll work out."

Sanjuro was suddenly knocked to the ground by a kick from Laharl.

"You human's are way to much into your own morals. Right or wrong if you want something you have to take it by any means."

Marona felt a large sweatdrop on the side of her head. Everyone was mildly shocked by Laharl burst of violence but Marona knew that was just Laharl's version of praise. Still it was scary how use to the demon Overlord she had become.

"So Laharl what about the portal those monster came out of?"

"That thing? I absor… ahh… what I mean is I sealed it."

"Good work Laharl. Now let's make sure we got all those monsters before we leave."

Once again the Marona lead her demons to off finished the job. As they walked Leo keep pace with Sanjuro and considered everything he had just been told.

'I always thought he was just some cut thought rough out for money but to die in such a noble cause as trying to save the lives of children. I believe I must amend my opinion of Sanjuro.'

"What's up Leo? Your looking at me verily intensely."

"Non, it's nothing but I was wondering if perhaps you joined up with Marona because of that girl, Meg."

"I just hate violence against children but I'm also praying that I get to run into those slavers and hand out some pay back!"

"and your rescues of Rosenqueen early was also out of that same outrage for violence against women and children?"

"Well that was… Truthfully, I just wanted to get my hands on her hot body and cop a feel."

THUD!

"Leo, you ok? Looks like you just suddenly fell flat on your face."

'I believe I'll need to amend my previous amendment.'

-South Winds Howl-

After another hour of walking they reached South Winds Howl. It was the last area the heroes had yet to check and sure enuife there was a group of summon monster waiting for them.

"Ok guys just like before! We spilt up and take them!"

"My, my aren't we the brave little general?"

Everyone turned to see a tall man with a blond ponytail dressed in a blue coat walking towards them. His hands where jammed in his pockets as he look at Marona like she was a lost girl on school field trip and not a Chroma.

"Who are you?" Marona asked thinking that everyone who lived here would be inside and away from danger.

"My names is Walnut and I'm just your everyday Chroma Oxide." He waited for the look of shock and amazement form his advancers but what he got was blank looks of confusion.

Marona and her demon's all looked to one anther for answers but found none.

"Chroma Oxide?"

Gao scratched the back of her head as she thought about. "Isn't that someone who uses conflicting words in the same sentience."

"That's an oxymoron." Walnut could feel his right eyebrow ticking in announces.

"Who the hell are you calling moron, jack-ass?" Gao yelled as she flipped Walnut the bird.

"Haaaahahahaha! It doesn't matter what he calls himself. There's only one thing this type of human can be!"

"What's that Laharl?" Marona asked.

Laharl pointed one finger at Walnut as the wind whipped his cape around dramatically. "That man is a Antihero!"

Just like that Walnut was now and forever branded as a Antihero.

Marona nodded her understanding. "What can we do for you Mr. Antihero?"

"Damn you all! I told you I'm a Chroma Oxide! I take reward money from weaker Chromas like you!"

"Is that the sort of thing an antihero dose Laharl?" Marona asked completely ignoring Walnut.

"Of course, an anithero needs to be dirty and underhanded in means but his ultimate goal is something noble that he doesn't tell anyone about. Like an ill family member or lost lover."

"… … … … … …" Walnut was utterly speechless.

"See his shook is all the proof you need."

"Well then if Walnut needs the money we could work together and split the reward."

"I'm taking all the money damn it!" Walnut drew back half a steep and as a red fire like aura blazed around him.

"Fiery battle, reveal my true heart! Psycho Burgundy!"

Walnut charged at Marona but Laharl intercepted him before he could attack.

"How about a one on one duel Antihero?"

"Fine by me demon brat! I'm going to carve 'Chroma Oxide' into your forehead!"

The two took off running parallel to one another and clashed only in testing blows. Marona and the rest were to deal with the Summon monsters.

At the edge of South Winds Howl lay a gray stone cliff overlooking a sand beach. Walnut came soaring off that cliff with a long jump and made a 180 turn as he skidded to a stop in the sand. There was a cut on his cheek from Laharl but he knew how to defeat the demon prince.

'I'm taller and a much better grappler then him. All I need to do is get in close past his sword and then I'll break him in two.'

A second later Laharl came flying over the cliff; actually flying like a bird into the air. His red cape was trilling behind him like the tall of comet and his sword held in both hand gleamed white in the sun. There was a burse Laharl had gotten from Walnut just under his left eye.

'All I need to do is keep my distance and use the length of my sword to my advantage. I'm going to end this now and cut him in two.'

"HERE I COME, WINGED SLAYER!"

Walnut barely had time to roll out of the way as Laharl came swooping down like falcon. Laharl's attack missed Walnut but it had hit the edge of the water but it's force was enough to turn back the waves. It look as if the sea itself was cut by Laharl's blade and recoiled in pain. A few seconds later the waves came crashing back into the shore with a massive spray of water that splashed around Laharl like a shower of diamonds. Walnut wasn't to fazed by the display of Laharl's power but he knew is one chance of winning was using that skill.

Laharl charged at Walnut again and jumped to attack him from high up. Walnut moved forward and before Laharl could stick a blow the antihero attacked.

"Burgundy!"

Walnut and Laharl where both shroud in a red light as Walnut's sure kill hit Laharl's unprotect chest. Walnut looked up, hoping to see the young demon in pain but what he saw was Laharl grinning and bathed in hellish red light. The attack blasted Laharl back like he was a leaf in the wind.

Slowly and painfully Laharl rose to his feet with a large burse coving most of his stomach and chest. Yet Laharl looked as if he was enjoying himself and the fight. Before Laharl could take one steep Walnut attached again, kneeing the demon in the face and fallowing it up with a roundhouse kick.

Laharl swayed back as if drunk but his constant arrogant grin was still there and mocking Walnut. That was the last straw. Walnut charged in recklessly and paid for it. With viper quick speed Laharl struck back and his blade bit deeply into Walnut's right arm. The human jumped back about four paces and clamped his hand on long gash.

Laharl threw his head back and laughed. " HAAAAHAHAHAHA! Not bad antihero not bad at all! You're a first rate opponent and worthy to taste the power of an Overlord."

A small red glow of magic energy radiated off Laharl's right hand.

"Bite The Dust!"

With a quick flick of his hand Laharl cast the spell and Walnut braced himself for anything but what he got was nothing. Laharl just turned around and started running away.

"Hey, Where are you running off to coward?"

"Just a tip antihero, if I were you I'd clear the blast radius."

A shadow suddenly fell over Walnut and he slowly tuned his gaze skyward. A round meteor about fifteen feet wide and ablaze with magical power was heading right for the beach with ungodly speed. Wasting not a second more Walnut scrambled up the cliff and had just taken about three steeps on solid ground when the meteor hit earth. The last sight of Walnut was a black silhouette engulfed in a expanding ball of pure white.

Not one Netherworld in any galaxy has the human expression 'Overkill' as demons do everything to the absolute maximum. Laharl was giggling to himself like a madman as Nyx healed him.

"Heh heh heh. That was great! All the blood is rushing to my head!"

Marona was with the other demons and looked at the new dent Laharl's attack had put in the island. The beach where Laharl and Walnut were fighting was now a smooth crescent moon shaped crater.

"Laharl, next time we get a job try not to redraw the map." Marona asked Laharl.

"Maybe they wont notice." Natsuko said but not even she did had any confidents in her own statement.

There was a shift in some rubble as Walnut pulled himself to his feet. He could barely stand but pride kept him form falling to his knees.

"Your insane!" The wounded human accused Laharl.

"You're just a sore loser! If you want something in life you can't hold back."

Marona stepped between the two before they started fighting again and got permanently hurt.

"Here let me help you."

"Back off, Possessed!"

Marona was hurt by the cold rejection but Walnut could still see some emotion in her eyes, one that he not seen in may years. It was a look of empathy, of wanting to help someone and show them kindness. Walnut who was called 'devil child' and hate by all was now getting pity from the most hated person in Ivoire was too much for him.

"This isn't over!" Walnut then limped away with what's left of his pride.

Marona was about to go after him but Gao clamped her hand on the girl's shoulder and stopped her.

"Don't. That man only has his pride and his name left to him right now. If you were to help him, he'd be lift with only his name and it wouldn't mean much then."

Marona watched on in sad silences as Walnut made his exit. He was in the wrong and tried to hurt her and her friends but she still felt sorry for him. Marona turned away form Walnut and looked back at her demons.

"Anyway we finished the job. Let's go back to Vapor Island and give the elder the good news. I just can't wait to tell her, I just know she going to be so happy."

-Vapor Island-

The massive red tilled pagoda building of Vapor Island jutted out into the milky white clouds of vapor for which the island was named. It was resort hideaway for the rich and well connected. It also served as a meeting place for Ravens, Chromas and their high end employers. At the top floor is the elegant dinning room where the elder of Windmill Promontory was waiting for Marona.

The young Chroma happily greeted the owl women with Laharl right behind her. Laharl had part of his scarf wrapped around his head like a hood so he could hide his telling demon ears.

"We got rid of all the phantoms."

"Did you now?" The elder didn't sound the lest bit happy or relived.

"Yes, it was hard but we did it."

"Yes, it must have been hard… After all the wool is not so easily pulled over my eyes!"

"What?" Marona was shocked by the elders harsh accusations.

"To think I was so tricked so easily by 'The Possessed' and you almost got away with it too but this kind man told me all about your plan. I even paid him with the money I promised you."

Walnut walked up from behind the elder and smiled at Laharl in a friendly manor.

"Please, Madam Elder I was just doing my civic duty. After all we can have demons running all over this world doing what ever they wish."

Laharl could stand it no more, he throw off his disguise much to the elder's horror. The elder moved behind Walnut as he took his fighting stance but Laharl made no immediate move to attack.

"Why so angry boy? Don't demons know there are more ways then brute force to get what you want in life?"

"You basted! With cowardly tricks like this I could almost mistake you for a demon, that's if you weren't so weak!"

Laharl reached for his sword but Marona stopped him.

"Stop it Laharl. This is just some misunderstanding,"

"Not this time, my pride won't let this one pass! I'm sick of the hate and stupidity of humans! Even a demon can feel love, kindness and empathy so why can't humans?"

"We can't change their minds with force so we're going home Laharl. Now!"

"Tch! If you people didn't have your heads so far up your own asses you'd could learn something about humanity from Marona."

As the two children walked away they heard Walnut's voice just before the door was slammed behind them.

"Hey brats! Don't be such a sore losers! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

-Episode Three End-

Walnut: Whenever there's a problem that even the law can't take care of they call one man, The Expert. A superhuman hitman with sharp shooting skill that border on the supernatural. Codename…

(an image of Walnut posing all cool with a revolver in his hand)

…Walnut 15! gun shot

Marona: sweatdrop Even the cool anithero's doing it now.

Persimmon: This really isn't like him at all.

Walnut: Trouble and gunfights abound when powerful men seek revenge on Walnut 15 and they throw everything they have at him.

(scenes of Walnut have massive shootouts with teams of hitmen in sexy exotic locations)

Persimmon: Walnut you never even held a gun. So how did you become an ace gunfighter?

Marona: It's less painful if you just don't ask questions.

Laharl: Looking at Persimmon Are you a Prinny?

Persimmon!

Walnut: Now they gone too far and kidnapped the only person in this world Walnut 15 ever gave a damn about and it's hell to pay.

(Castile is tied to a chair and surrounded by thugs in dark suites)

Laharl: Just say 'dood' once so I can be sure.

Persimmon: Do I look like a damn Prinny?

Laharl: Your a blue flightless bird that can talk. Those are all very Prinnyish qualities.

Walnut: Like an animal Walnut is most dangerous when wounded and backed into a corner. Look out for all the action and blood shed!

(Walnut sitting in a chare with red spotted bandages on his arms and over his forehead. A bottle of booze in one hand to numb the pain and his trustily gun is in the other)

Laharl: Fine then, there's only one sure way to find out, The Prinny Test. Gao, I need your help!

Gao: Sure thing! cracks her knuckles

Persimmon: Back the hell away from me! runs away but Gao gives chase

Marona: I don't like where this is going.

Walnut: Come back again for the next episode of "Codename: Walnut 15" Mission 4 "A Date With Destiny"

Persimmon comes flying pass the screen after being thrown by Gao

Walnut: One shot, one thrill!

Gao: So what now?

Laharl: We see if Persimmon explodes when he hits the ground.

THUD

Gao: winces at the impact

Laharl: Ok, so he wasn't a Prinny, my bad.

Marona: Maybe we should go….


	4. Episode 4

Slayzer: Hello all I'm back after all trouble I had moving and still a lot of my stuff are stuck in boxes still.

Etna: Your just lazy.

Slayzer: I am not! I need some bookshelves for all my stuff.

Ash: by stuff you mean your Japanese comic books.

Laharl: MY GOD IT"S HORABLE! (turns way form an unmarked box)

Slayzer: d… Don't worry about that one (blush)

Flonne look over and rummages thru the contents of said box.

Flonne: Don't be so ashamed it's just his fan service manga and anime. Junk Force, Project Ako and this on is… … …!

Flonne quickly tapes the box up like a mummie.

Flonne: I should disposes of this filth.

Slayzer: Hey bring that back! Someone do the disclaimer while chase down Flonne.

Ash: Slayzer has not rights of ownership over anything of Disgaea or Phantom Brave. Most off all not me, who somehow despaired from the story line all together even thou I'm a main character.

Etna: Somebody sounds bitter.

Episode Four

A date with Destiny

-Phantom Island-

This is the house where Marona was raised by her parents and the demon Laharl. A lot of people said it was small but Marona always thought of it as charming and being that it was just her and Laharl it was nice. However, with the new residents of six demons it had become vary apparent that this was a very, very small house.

Everyone was packed in around the dining room table for breakfast and they all just barely fit. As Leo did the cooking in a very silly pink apron with white lace. For years Laharl and Marona took turns cooking and neither of them was really good at it but the pretty boy knight had a golden touch when it came to the culinary arts.

Pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs and every other hardy breakfast food was pilled on the table and despairing fast. They ran the full gantlet of manners form Nyx who ate her food with polite delicacy to Gao and Sanjuro who were fighting over a stack of pancakes. Rosenqueen was sipping coffee and scratching in a pad of paper but she was getting more and more angry as the combined noise of the dinners where grating her nerves.

"Would you all just shut the hell up for five damn minutes!"

That did the trick and everyone quitted down.

Rosenqueen sighed in relief and continued to make notes and add some numbers on her abacus. Leo walked over to the merchant and refilled her coffer without her needing to ask him.

Marona tried to peak at the notes Rosenqueen was making but couldn't get a good look so the Chroma asked. "What are you working on?"

"I'm making a list of things we must have, could use and be nice. Sadly with little money all we can really get is the must haves. We won't get far as Chromas without some support magic user, a space time mage or at an archer at lest. To be successful we need more versatility and that takes Borudex we don't have."

Natsuko closed her eyes and thought hard, well as hard as much a hyper active little girl could. "What about all the money we get form hunting Monsters? That should add up to something."

Gao managed to stop stuffing her face just long enough to answer the witch girl. "The money you get from monster hunting isn't that much. Most of that money is just to off set the cost of going out on a mission, any Raven could tell you that. Even if we hunted monsters everyday it take years to save up enough to buy this island."

"Still it's not like a big job's just going to come and knock on our front door." Sanjuro said as he was using his battle knife to cut up a piece of fruit.

Like clockwork there came a soft knocking from the front door.

"Sexy hot young women wont just come knocking on our front door." Sanjuro said trying for two.

Laharl rolled his eyes as he got up to answered the door. Still the overlord couldn't help but muse on the newest resident of phantom island.

'Even though I used my powers to turn them into demons their still very human. I cant help myself in feeling more and more like them and that worries me. My human half, my week half, always restless in the Netherworld now feels at home here. Strange that the human side of me that loves it here also rips me with guilt for leaving Flonne and Etna."

Laharl shook his head to clear way such useless thoughts and pulled open the door.

"Hello." A soft femin voice greeted Laharl.

Laharl's response was to brake out in a cold sweat, followed by a nose bleed and then shrieking in terror.

The others fearing that it was an attack quickly rush over to help. Sadly in such a small dining room the sudden moment just pushed everyone into their food. Only Marona and Rosenqueen who sat at the end of the table made it to the door without wearing some sort of food item. However what they found by the door way was Laharl down on his butt, his face the image of panic, and a super hot babe standing over him.

The women had shoulder length feathered sliver hair, clear white skin and a soft face with a black beauty mark by her right eye. She was acutely dressed rather plainly in a white blouse, black skirt and a white lab coat but her sexy curves pushed against her cloths in away that drives a man crazy. The only accessories she had were the pair of thin black glasses she wore. She was looking puzzled at Laharl and had yet to make note of the other demons.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? Oh my, you have a nose bleed, did you bump it when you fell?"

The hot lady then knelt down next to Laharl see if he was injured and she pushed a handkerchief angst his nose.

"Stay away from me!"

"What?"

"Keep that sexy body of yours away from me!"

Laharl ripped his eyes way form the women and scrambled to get away from her. He took the first refuge available to him which happened to be Marona and used her like a shield. Marona thought this was odd even by the standers of Laharl.

""What's wrong Laharl? I never seen you act like this before."

"I can't stand sexy women."

"Really? You'd lived here with me for years and never freaked out."

A large sweatdrop appeared on the side of Laharl's head. "Well that's is to say…"

Sanjuro then butted in. "Laharl said he has a problem with sexy women not flat little girls."

Laharl's sweatdroop grew even bigger. 'I was trying to avoid saying that.'

"Well forgive me for being fourteen years old!"

"Don't let him bother you. Girls blossom into beautiful women like flowers. Give yourself a few more years and I bet you'll be quite the hot little catch."

The sexy women at the door said.

Laharl then made the mistake of thinking about Marona with a fully developed and sexy body. A split seconded later not even both of Laharl's hands could stop the blood flowing from his nose.

Laharl could tell by the accusing stares of Natsuko, Leo, Gao and Sanjuro that they knew what dirty though set off his blood loss.

"Hentai!"

"Lecher."

"Pervert."

"Sicko."

Laharl gather the last fayed thread of his dignity and marched upstarts to shove half a box of Kleenex up his nose.

The lady at the door cleared her thought to get everyone's attention. "I'm sorry if I came at a bad time but I have a business offer to make." She then handed Marona a business card.

"Dr. Laramie, of the World Monster Research Group." Marona read aloud.

-Monetopia-

The islands of the archipelago was still a rough and untamed frontier in Ivoire. Yet with being vital to world trade and rich in opportunities for the daring had given the region much wealth. In no place was that wealth more pronounced then in the major city of Menetopia. Stone roads, trendy cafes and building that reach out into the havens made all other islands look small poor.

Marona had never been to Monetopia and took it all in like a yokel fresh from the country. "I can't believe how big the city is!"

Hell was far more interesting then any human world so Laharl was not impressed. "Knock it off Marona. I don't want people thinking we're a bunch of hayseeds from the sticks. Now would somebody tell me why were here?"

Marona filled Laharl in on the job Laramie gave them. "Tonight is the Ten year celebration of the Hamm Circus, who's main attaching is the cute monster Penpen. Penpen is a one of a kind monster and the World Monster Research Group has made a deal with Hamm to study Penpen after today's Circus. However both Hamm and The Research Group have been getting threat from this Monster Liberation Front and Laramie asked us to do security for tonight's festival."

"Ok, but why us. It sounds like that world monster group or whatever could get any group of Ravens."

"Who knows but the pay is top dollar so we can't really turn it down." Rosenqueen answered with a shrug.

"Anyway we should split up into groups of two. That way we could cover more ground." Gao said as she looked at the mass of tents, booths and rides that were all around the closed off streets filled with people.

Sanjuro quickly moved next to Rosenqueen. "Good idea. I'll stick with Rosenqueen."

The demon merchant smiled nicely but the look on her face looked more like she just swallowed a bug.

Leo looked over at Natsuko. "Would you like to be my guest this evening, Natsuko?"

The young witch was speechless and her eyes showed with stars as she took the dashing knight's hand.

"Then I guess it's you and me then Nyx, warrior maidens unite!" Gao said as she slapped the healer playfully on the back and almost sent her to the ground.

"And of course that leaves me and Marona as the only pair left. Somehow I think you all planed this." Laharl said as he looked suspiciously at the other demons.

Sanjuro quickly pulled the young demon in close to him so only the two of them could hear. "Hey, don't be like that. We all just want you and Marona to have some time alone to make up for breaking you guys up on the roof that one night. So take some advises from the international playboy Sanjuro and just have the night to yourselves and try not to bleed to death if Marona try's to hold hands with you."

With that being said Sanjuro and the other demons left Laharl and Marona alone.

"What was that all about Laharl?"

"Nothing, he was just talking some nonsense."

"Well let's go." Marona took Laharl's hand in her own and ran off toward the circus.

-Hamm Circus-

Marona and Laharl arrived at the cage that held the star of the Hamm Circus, Penpen. There was already a large crowed made up mostly of children pushing to see this cute and one of a kind monster. Laharl couldn't care less what the damn thing was as long as they got paid at the end of the job. Marona however really wanted to see Penpen and pushed her way to the front with Laharl a few feet behind her.

When Laharl did get to see Penpen it took all his self-controlled to keep for screaming. Penpen, who was from Etna's Prinny Squad, was not so controlled in hiding his shock and freaked out. The blue penguin demon started flapping it's arms and jumping up as if he was overjoyed to see his lost liege.

"This is going to sound odd but do you know Penpen?" Marona asked as she looked between the hyper active Prinny and Laharl.

"Don't be stupid. How would I, the Great Laharl, know such a weird looking thing like that?"

Their was a sudden bang as Penpen slammed himself against the bars of his cage. Waterfalls of tears ran downed his face and his flipper like arms were out starched as if pleading for help.

Laharl quickly turned away from Penpen and grabbed Marona's arm and started to walk away. "Let's go Marona!"

"Huh? But…"

Laharl was not paying any attention to Marona as his mind was racing.

'If that wasn't one of Etna's Prinnys then I'm a Angel. but is that Prinny here deliberately? Dose Etna know where I am or is she looking for me? Maybe that Prinny got lost and ended up here but even if that's the case it now knows where I am. Damn it! Why this have to happen? As I am the true Overlord Etna would most likely try to kill me so she can keep the throne, well that's what a demon should do anyway.'

Marona suddenly hocked one of her arms around Laharl, lend her head on his shoulder and smiled while making a peace symbol with her free hand. Laharl then noticed the photographer in front of him.

"Come on kids. Smile and say Dood!"

It's some rule of the universe that when someone has a camera you do what ever they tell you to do. Laharl lend his head against Marona and smiled in that wicked but cute demonic way of his. There was a flash from the camera as the picture was taken.

"Ok. Kids this will only take a minute or two to develop."

"Thank you sir." Marona said as she bowed politely to the cameraman.

Laharl said nothing and Marona was getting worried about him. Laharl was not the type to brood or be philosophical about something. In fact Laharl wasn't the type to be concerned about anything and yet that Penguin monster had made him nervous.

"Are you ok Laharl you don't seem distracted by something?"

"Sorry, but please don't worry about me."

Marona gasped and recoiled. "You just apologized and said please without being told too! That's not like you at all!"

The photographer returned at the moment to hand Marona and Laharl there picture. It was a nice 8x10 photo with a cartoon border around it of Prinnies holding up hearts with the words 'Our First Date' across the bottom.

"Here you go, it's free of charge for such an adorable couple. Hey were did they go?"

Laharl had already walked away and Marona had to fallow him. "Man, either people are going to have to be more patient or cameras are going to have to get faster. Too bad this was a good to picture."

Meanwhile off in a dark and sweaty back room of a tent where the sounds of the circus could not reach Gao readied herself for battle. The room it's self was a storage room filled with boxes, rope and other such junk. Nyx stood of in one of the corners and with her magic training she could sense the powerful Chi raising off Gao.

Gao was calm, cool and concentrated, the very image of a warrior. The soft sound of Gao tying a white headband with two Chinese characters on it was almost loud in the stale room. As the Amazon rose to her feet she flashed a wining smile at Nyx.

"Don't worry Nyx. I wont lose not matter what the odds are."

Nyx tried to say something but Gao pulled back a flap of the tent and the sounds of a roaring crowed drowned out Nyx's words. Gao marched out and on to a stage in front of the huge crowed of people who had gathered. Nyx just held back and felt her body trembled with anger.

'Gao, I tried to tell you. Even if you win I can't heal the damage this will do to your body.'

Once in the light the characters on Gao's headband became readable, they where the words for Iron and Stomach. Gao posed dramatically on stage in front of crowed as the banner behind her read 'Hamm Curies Hotdog Eating Contest'.

'I love the smell of misanalysis unused animal parts cooked together in an edible skin, smells like…' Gao hurled her fist in the air and yelled to the crowd. "…VICTORY!"

Back in the tent Nyx was sobbing to herself. She tried to tell Gao there was no such thing as healing magic for an upset stomach but the Amazon just wouldn't listen.

Elsewhere the pair of Rosenqueen and Sanjuro were walking away form the circus in a trendy little Monetopia shopping districted. Rosenqueen looked nervous and Sanjuro was just bored. He thought Rosenqueen was going shopping and he was just here to help with the bags, how wrong he was.

"I never thought you were the type to skip out on work to go shopping. I'm fine with it but I don't see why you had to drag me along with you."

Rosenqueen didn't even answered him as she saw the store she was looking for and took off running. The fighter took off soon after her but as swift as he was he couldn't keep up with her. By the time Rosenqueen stopped Sanjuro was already out of breath.

"Hey, what's the rush, Is it some sort of one day sale? What the hell? This place is vacant."

It was just as Sanjuro said, the small boutique was boarded up with a for Rent sign on the door. Thru the dirty windows you could still see what once where shelves, full length mirrors and dust covered manikins.

"Tch, why we run all the way over here to this dump!"

Rosenqueen didn't even look as Sanjuro as she answered him. "This was my shop, my small little bit of heaven."

Now the demon merchant made eye contacted with Sanjuro as tear drops threatened to spill out under her glasses. "In the beginning I made all the cloths here myself, from design to production. I use to work so hard my fingers would start to bleed but I had even been so happy. My dresses, my employees, my customers, all where so important to me. Every borduxe after expenses and salaries to my employees went to help pay off the massive lone I took out. I even took on a night job that made me use my body in shameful and embarrassing ways."

Rosenqueen blushed and looked way after saying that last shameful confession and Sanjuro had to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

"After working like a dog for two long years I had the money to finally make this place truly mine. As I walked to the bank with the money I accidentally lost my footing on the boardwalk and the beg of Burdoxe fell into the ocean. I jumped in after it without hesitation but I drowned trying to find it." Now the tears came and Rosenqueen could not stop them.

Sanjuro hugged the merchant and let her cry on his shoulder.

"We all have a second chances at life now thanks to Marona. We can't change what happened to us but now we have the ability to move on."

"Thank you Sanjuro."

The sun had set and the stars were starting to come out as we rejoin Laharl and Marona. The former demon prince was still acting distant and cold but not is a snobby bratty way Marona had come to expect from him. Still his whole attitude tonight was really getting on her nerves.

"You've been cold this whole time Laharl. Had I known you'd be like this all night would have gone with someone who knows how to have fun."

"Do I need to remind you that we are on a job here." Laharl said without any of the anger of a childish tantrum he was known for.

"The suns already set so I think this group of monster liberators was just a bluff, so maybe I thought we could have some fun yet all you want to do is sulk."

Laharl suddenly grasped hold of Marona and started pulling her thru the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Marona asked a bit surprised.

"I think there's a Ferris Wheel around here somewhere."

"A Ferris Wheel?" Thu Marona couldn't be sure she thought there was a slight blush on Laharl's face.

After a little searching Laharl fond the Hamm curies Ferris Wheel and got two tickets. They sat in silences as the booth they were in slowly moved up the wheel. Laharl's gaze was always outside the window and the night skyline of the city.

"This view is nice." he said.

The booth sawing slightly as Marona moved to sit next to Laharl. The demon boy looked over at Marona as she laced her fingers with his own.

"Your right Laharl this is nice."

There was a poof of pink smoke as a little demon Etna appeared on Laharl's left shoulder.

"Damn it Prince what are you wanting for? This could be the last chance you have with Marona without those demon wanbees bubbling into things!"

There was a sudden poof of white smoke on Laharl's right shoulder as small Flonne appeared.

"I can't believe you Laharl! Trying to take advantage of young innocent Marona when she is worried about you, for shame!"

The little Etna kicked the halo off the little Flonne's head.

"What's the matter with you! I thought you were always into this love crap?"

"Love, yes but your trying to corrupt Laharl into doing something perverted." Little Flonne yelled back as she reset her halo.

"Love and Lust walk hand and hand." was all the small Etna said from her new perch top Laharl's head.

"Respect is more imported in a truly loving relationship. If Laharl try's takes advantage of Marona now it would only hurt her."

"Awwww Flonne so naive it's cute. Do you really think Marona still looks at the Prince like a big brother. You know he can't deny about how he wondered what she be like in bed. You think the fact that Marona is a girl protected her from such fantasies herself? I bet if the Prince was more forceful Marona would open herself up and let him in."

The little Flonne was completely taken back by the sick double meant of Etna's last sentence.

"Ecchi Demon!"

"Purdy Angel!"

Laharl had enough of his overactive imaginations and smashed both little Flonne and Etna with his hand. The two concusses disappeared in clouds of smoke finally leaving Laharl alone with Marona.

"Huh, Laharl what just happened?" To Marona it seemed as if Laharl just attacked the seat.

"Nothing, just smashing some annoying insects."

Laharl was so distracted by his moral dilemma that he hadn't realized that they had reach the top of the wheel. The lights of Monetopia and the stars in the sky made a stunning panorama for Laharl and Marona. Then off in the horizon of the night sky golden balls of light exploded. Marona and Laharl watched as the blast got closer and closer to the circus.

"Fireworks?" Marona asked.

"My ass! We're under attack!"

'Great, some first date this turned out to be.' Marona thought dejectedly as she drew her sword.

Marona kicked the booth's door open letting in a blast of wind that ruffled her dress and hair. She looked back at Laharl who had also readied his weapon.

"Come on Laharl. Let's go to work."

Faraway from the Hamm circus in a room filled with electronic monitoring equipment and date recording machines a steel door slip open and Dr Laramie walked in. The half a dozen technicians stopped motoring their instruments and got up to bow to there boss as she walked in.

Laramie just waved them off. "Stop with the formalities and give me a states report on the test!"

"Ma'am, The Monster Liberation Front has begun it's attack. We're tracking both them and the Demon Chromas. It should only be a few more minutes till we can start collating battle data."

"Send out the Golem as soon as they beginn combat."

There was as sudden and horrid silences by the staff.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Laramie said suggesting if you wanted to live a long and happy life you do as she said.

The steal door opened again but this time it was Ringmaster Hamm who walked in.

"You're the worst, you know that? Using that girl and her demons like tools. Even turning my circus into a battle field just for some hard battle data on demons."

"To achieve our goal of a world without monsters we will have to break some eggs. But don't you worry I'll keep my word to you. We'll stop our buy out and take over of Bamboo pharmacist because of your assistance today."

Hamm lit another cigar just so he wouldn't have to look at the she devil doctor. All his life he wanted to get way form Bamboo Co and here he was risking his dream so his Brother could keep his.

"Mr. Hamm!" Shouted a young tech near the Ringmaster as she got up out of her seat.

"What?" Hamm asked a bit startled and pissed off.

"Smoking is prohibited here." The young tech said and pointed to the 'No Smoking' singe. (Robotech joke)

-End of part A-

Etna: Then evil cooperation Paeralc lead by Dr Laramie has released a virus that turns all life into cannibal zombies! Now Etna the hot young rookery of S.T.A.R.S must…

Slayzer: Stop this foolishness right now!

Etna: Hey, what gives?

Slayzer: Because I split this episode up into two parts there will not be a trailer.

Laharl: Behold the awesome powers of the author. He can make even Etna shut her fat trap.

Slayzer: So instead I'm doing the thankless task of fan characters biographies and my notes on them. Most of it's obvious but when it says emotion I mean the one that turned that person into a phantom.

Name: Gao

Sex: Female

Age: 19 is my best guess

Emotion: Hunger

Cause of Death: Food Poisoning

Hobby:Martial Arts, Eating, Sleeping and Playing

Likes: Meat and drinking

Dislikes: Thinking, dealing with trivial things, and vegetables

In Phantom Brave you'll get guys saying "Have you played Rhapsody?" If you had you should know Gao as one of recurring boss villains from that game. Other bosses from Rhapsody include the hidden characters of Marjory and Myao for Disgaea and Phantom Brave. Personally I think Gao and Crowdia are way cooler then those two. That being said you can find NIS art work of Gao from Rhapsody if you search for it.

Name: Sanjuro

Sex: Male

Age: 23

Emotion: Concern

Cause of Death: Killed by a hail of Arrows

Hobby: Partying and hitting on hot girls

Likes: Sexy Women, Wining and Looking Good

Dislikes: Failing, abuse of children and snobby rich people.

Sanjuro a fun to write about. He started out like his name sake from the movie Yojimbo but now he's just takes over and runs with it. When I think of him he looks more like a warrior from Disgaea then a fighter form Phantom Brave, in that he has softer looks. Ever notes that the fighters in PB look like Solid Snake or is it just me? His sad pass was revealed last chapter but we'll see more of that later on. He tries to be a ladies man but fails often. Still he dose have his charming moments that can take a women's breath way but his immature gets in the way of any romance.

Name: Natsuko

Sex: Female

Age: 13

Emotion: Hate

Cause of Death: Burned to death.

Hobby: Practical Jokes

Likes: Sugar and all things sweat, new magic spells and having fun

Dislikes: Fire and her Sister.

You never guess it but Natsuko is not as happy as she appears. Deep down there is an extreme and unresolved hate for her sister. Being a demon witch she can use all the elemental spells but not fire do to a case of pyrophobia. Natsuko hides her heart away behind the facade of a happy girl and doesn't let anyone get truly close to her. Will she find someone who can heal her broken soul?

Name: Nyx

Sex: Female

Age: 21

Emotion: Sorrow

Cause of Death: Murdered

Hobby: Poetry

Likes: Tea, quite time with a book, helping others

Dislikes: Alcohol, needless suffering and fish.

Nyx's life was cut short in an act of cruelty and the trauma of it haunts her to this day. Still she has it together and is by her nature a kind and thoughtfull women. It is that normalcy that balances out the more extreme members of the team. She is an indispensable part of the fighting force with healing and support magic. Her quite manner makes it difficult for her to make her views know. Maybe will meet her killer or something like that.

Name: Leo

Sex: Male

Age: 22

Emotion: Duty

Cause of Death: Let himself die

Hobby: Dancing

Likes: Wife, French foods, wine and music

Dislikes: Injustice, Chinese food and things prettier then him

For as good looking as he is Leo is not at all that vain or narcissistic. In life he was a family man with a wife but lost her to an accident of which he was not at fault. In the end only his good friend could help him and the two set out on a crusade of sorts, both seeking redemption and a better world. In the end they failed and both of them died. That aside I made Leo originally as an excuse to use some French words I picked up in the same way that a lot of Fanfiction use Japanese. Leo is survived by his son but the two didn't got along.

Name: Rosenqueen

Sex: Female

Age: 23

Emotion: determination

Cause of death: Drown

Hobby: Sadoku number puzzles

Likes: Math problems and trying her best

Dislikes: Bills, getting ripped off and being useless.

Don't judge her solely on her hot looks as she is quite the Mathematician and skilled business women. Bit of a cheapskate she not easy parted from her hard earned money. She feels guilty about not being as useful on the front lines like everyone but she trying hard to change that. Her shameful night job was to put on a Prinny suit and hand out fliers as a mascot for the Hamm Circus, she still can live that one down.

-Now to end on something silly-

Laharl and his vasles are happily hanging mistletoe and decking the halls around the Overlords netherworld castle.

Slayzer: Hey Laharl what's with all the holiday decorations, I didn't think you liked this time of year.

Laharl: I may be and Overlord but this is the best time of year for all the bad little boys and girls in the netherworld.

Slayzer: Christmas? I didn't think Christianity got that big in hell.

Laharl: No fool, Solstice! Solstice is the time of darkness when the spirits of evil and darkness hunt the land of the living!

Etna: Bad demon children also get presents on that day.

Laharl: Yes nothing like good old greed. So anyway do you all sing along us with us in a Solstice carol.

"The Twelve days of Solstice"

On the first day of Solstice,

My Overlord took from me

A skull in dead oak tree.

On the second day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

On the third day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

On the fourth day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Four screaming souls,  
Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

On the fifth day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Five golden swords,  
Four screaming souls,  
Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

On the sixth day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Six Cait Sith Playing,  
Five golden swords,  
Four screaming souls,  
Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

On the seventh day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Seven prinnies exploding,  
Six Cait Sith a-Playing,  
Five golden swords,  
Four screaming souls,  
Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

On the eighth day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Eight Zombies pukeing,  
Seven prinnies exploding,  
Six Cait Sith a-Playing,  
Five golden swords,  
Four screaming souls,  
Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree

On the ninth day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Nine Witches casting,  
Eight Zombies pukeing,  
Seven prinnies exploding,  
Six Cait Sith a-Playing,  
Five golden swords,  
Four screaming souls,  
Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

On the tenth day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Ten Ninjas leaping,  
Nine Witches casting,  
Eight Zombies pukeing,  
Seven prinnies exploding,  
Six Cait Sith a-Playing,  
Five golden swords,  
Four screaming souls,  
Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

On the eleventh day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me

Eleven Ronin stabbing,  
Ten Ninjas a-leaping,  
Nine Witches casting,  
Eight Zombies pukeing,  
Seven prinnies exploding,  
Six Cait Sith a-Playing,  
Five golden swords,  
Four screaming souls,  
Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

On the twelfth day of Solstice,  
my Overlord took from me  
Twelve Warriors slashing,  
Eleven Ronin stabbing,  
Ten Ninjas a-leaping,  
Nine Witches casting,  
Eight Zombies pukeing,  
Seven prinnies exploding,  
Six Cait Sith a-Playing,  
Five golden swords,  
Four screaming souls,  
Three demon vassals,  
Two Succubus,  
And a skull in a dead oak tree.

Laharl and all his Vassals: Marry Solstice and terrible New year!

A Date With Destiny


	5. Episode 4 part B

I don't have the time for any story witticisms so I'll just do the important things.

First my sincere and heartfelt thanks to all you who reviewed.

Blu Rose

Maronakins

Lacto3.1415

Keikun4283

Osilus

Kid-author

The Usless Sempai

Ramon Noodle wishes and Cocoa Cola dreams to all of you. I'm single bachelor, no way I can afforded Champagne and Caviar.

Of second essential importance is what we fanfic writers call covering your ass or the disclaimer.

I don't own a damn thing from Disgaea or Phantom Brave. I should also include Rhapsody as well and maybe Metal Gear to be on the safe side.

Episode Four part B

You see boats everywhere in this part of Ivoire and the ship "Mother Green" was not by itself amazing. The simple wooden merchant vessel was well made and cared for with a beautiful carved women figurehead. Now there were a few things that made the Mother Green stand out. One it was converted into a battle ship by the Monster Libation Front. Two it was crewed by Monsters from small Scrabbites to large Behemoths and lizardmen. Lastly and most impotent was that it was flying over the city of Monetopia and blasting the heck out of the Hamm Circus. There was a huge gasbag over the ship where it's masts should have been that kept it afloat and massive fish like fins on the sides pushed it thru the clouds.

A cute pink furred cat girl walked out from the pilot house onto the deck. She looked sixteen or so and was dressed in a white nurse's uniform but it was altered to allow for a cat's tail and ears. Her legs where long, toned and smooth. Her bust was as flat as a desert horizon but this was natural as this fine image of a cat girl was if fact a boy. His name was Karl but insisted on the name Carla.

The cat boy Carla ran thru wisp of smoke from the ships canons and quickly found the person he was looking for. A young man looking over the side of the ship by the name of Raiden. Raiden was twenty years old, dressed in a yellow vest with a gray hood shirt and khaki shorts. He also had neck length blond hair but his green eyes like those of a bird of pray.

"Raiden-kun!" Carla cried out as he hugged the other boy and almost lost his balance and fell overboard.

"Would you stop calling me Raiden-kun!"

"Maybe, if you call me Carla once in a while."

"You're a boy Karl so just accepted that."

"But my heart is that of a pure maiden and it beats only for you Raiden-chan."

Raiden sighed as he remembered why he puts up with the gender confused cat person. Even for all of Carla's oddities he was the only other person to survive that hell with Raiden.

About Seven years ago Raiden and Carla were human lab rats used in Fusion experiments. That time was a bluer of pain and loneliness for Raiden as hundreds of Monsters had to have been fussed into him. After awhile all the little parts of the monsters souls add up and become grater then the human psyche can hold. Raiden lost his mind and all that made him human. It took years for him too get back to being someone normal.

Carla just suffer physical mutations as a result of the experiments cared out on him. When they were done with Karl any bit of the person he was had shattered and his mind glued the peaces back as best as it could. The end resolute was Carla beloved himself to be a cat girl and was hopelessly taken with Raiden.

To Raiden this was his family, Canary the man who rescued him was like a father, the cofounder was a mother and Carla was like a little brother slash sister to him. As Raiden thought about his past a small black raven flew up and landed on his shoulder.

"Nevermore!" Qouth the raven, Qouth also being the raven's name. Raiden nodded his head as he took in this new information form the cofounder's pet raven.

"Ok, Karl it seems that our cofounder and her advanced troops have the humans on the run. So I want you to find Penpen and free him. Try and avoid fighting, I'd like low casualties on both sides."

"Oh Raiden, your just like the noble warrior I always knew you to be."

Before Raiden could say anything back about ten glowing spheres of golden energy slammed into the side of the Mother Green. The airship shook violently and Carla lost his balance and landed right on his tail.

"Hey, who's taking pot shots at us!" Carla yelled as he rubbed his sore butt.

Raiden looked over the side of the ship, his keen eyes spotting their attackers.

"Some Rabbit looking kid with blue hair and a bunch of warriors, I bet their Chromas. I'll take care of them, you just get the ship out of range and find Penpen." Raiden said before jumping over the side of the boat without a second of hesitation or a parachute.

Back on the Ground

Laharl laughed as he saw the airship limp away. The fools up there didn't expect such a powerful attack like his Overlord's Wrath.

"Haahaha! That's right, run you cowards!"

Laharl was with Marona and everybody else in the now empty main plaza. They were sounded by large and impressive buildings. It was kind of scary that such a beautiful part of the city was now trashed by the fleeing masses or the just how still it had become.

"Hey somebody's falling!" Sanjuro said as he picked out Radian's fast falling form.

"NO, I can't look." Natsuko cried and covered her eyes but moved two fingers so she could peek out.

Raiden drifted toward one the tall building and was falling parallel to it. Then he reached out and clawed the building with one of his bear hands and ripped a lager groove out of the building. Radian's death grip on the building was actually slowing him down. When he landed it was as if he skipped the last few steeps of a staircase and not gone plugging thru thousands of feet of sky.

Gao whistled, she was impressed by the whole thing.

Raiden was also taken back by the fact that there where three children in the group, Marona, Natsuko and Laharl. "Look I don't want to anyone to get hurt here, especially not some kids."

"Then perhaps you'll surrender, No?" Leo asked.

"Sorry but I cant just walk away. I gave you a chanc so don't go crying about it later." Raiden said as he drew a black handled Katana and flipped the blade so he could strike with the flat end.

"Viridian Karma!" a powerful but unstable aura shimmered around Raiden. It was so unreal that Marona felt her hair tingle just looking at him.

-The Monster Rescuer Group Mobile lab-

The needle in a monitoring devise jumped back and forth wilding with the release of a massive magical energy. The lab tech monitoring this called over one of higher ranking doctors.

"Sir, Look at this! This energy spike is so powerful it's of the carts."

"Ah, that must be Raiden."

"Raiden?"

"I guess your new. Raiden was an experiment of our some years ago. We fussed anything we could find into that boy. It nearly killed him a few of times but the end result was his abilities to channel physical Magic on an near quantum level, we named that effect Viridian Karma. Truly that man is a human weapon."

"Sir, why would we do that to someone like that? I mean what was the goal of such treatment."

"Laramie wanted to see how long till a human body died form fusion. Specking of she devil I haven't seen her."

"The Chief took the new Golem and it's portable control devises out for a filed test. We told her it's still far form field ready."

"Well if she killed by it I get a promotion. Keep monitoring the battle."

"Yes Sir."

-Back to the Battle-

Sanjuro's daggers flashed thru the night as he quickly pulled them form their sheaths. "So your planning on handling us with kid gloves, Huuh? Well that's going to be your last mistake."

As the demon Chromas prepared to fight Laharl did something very out of character, he started to leave. "I'm going to find Penpen and keep him safe."

"Your Leavening us now?" Rosenqueen asked.

"Look your all capable of kicking blonde's ass over there but if we loss Penpen the we loss our pay." 'not to mention he could get away to the Netherworld and tell Etna that he saw me here.'

"Yeah, I see your Pont."

Laharl took off running without say another word and left everyone one else to deal with the inhuman Raiden. With Laharl gone our hero's fighting power dropped considerable but they still outnumbered Raiden seven to one. This should be an easy win, right?

The heavy hitter of Leo, Gao and Sanjuro moved in around Raiden but he was not in the lest bit fazed by the odds. The three demons attacked together as if one.

Forest green light played off Radian's free hand as he placed his palm on the coble stone street." Burning Refuse!" Large rings of fire blazed out around Raiden like a shield to protect him from the attacking demons.

Sanjuro was quick enough to get away before being burned but the fire hadn't even died down when Raiden jumped thru flames to attack the him. The dull side of Radian's sword smashed Sanjuro's right arm out of joint before he could even get his guard up. Still even while under attack Sanjuro lashed out with his the dagger in his left hand.

"Fire Slash!"

This sort of close quarter fast combated was Sanjuro's specialty and yet Raiden ducked under Sanjuro's counter attack with a amazing speed that no human could match. He then grasped Sanjuro's neck and slammed his head into the ground. Thankfully before Raiden could beat Sanjuro anymore Leo came to the rescue.

Leo attacked with his ax held high and swung with enough forces to smash a rock to pebbles. Yet the attack was halted in mid strike not by a parry but by Radian's own hands clapped around the ax blade. It may have looked comically if Leo didn't fell like he was livening in some nightmare.

"Mega Ice!" off in the distances Natsuko finished casting the spell but Raiden was so fast he managed avoid most of it, only right arm was frost bitten by the every edges of the attack.

Just as Raiden moved away from Leo the knight thought he saw something in Radian's eyes. He had walked thru fire and stopped a fly ax with out so much a flinch but the spell from Natsuko had caused a flick of fear in his eyes.

Now seeing a real threat Raiden made a B line right to the witch girl. Natsuko started casting another spell but Raiden was not going to let that happen. Once again the forest green light of physical magic shined from Radian's free hand.

"Tangled Ivy!"

Green thorny plants sprung up around Natusko's feet and grow with surprising speed. In a few seconds the ivy had wrapped around Natsuko's arms and she was held fast and Raiden came even closer.

"Ayeeeeee! I'm being molested by plants! Help, before they violate me in dirty unnatural ways!"

There was a screeching sound as Raiden lost his footing a slid the last few feet to Natsuko with a large sweat drop hanging off the side of his head. The young girls accusations left him shocked and comply unprepared.

'Good it work, now if I can just string him along till help arrives.' Natsuko thought to herself as she smiled cutely but switched back to a look of fear and horror when as Raiden got to his feet.

"Help this sicko going watch as I'm dishonored by plants!"

"Just what kind of man do you think I am…?"

"I'll even be able to look myself in the mirror again."

"Look I think you got the wrong idea here… …"

"There's no choice left, I'll have to commit Hari-Kiri to regain my honor as a women."

"Stop it! I'm not going to anything like that."

"Really?" Natsuko asked as fake tears dripped down her checks.

"Really, I'm just trying to stop you form hitting me with any magic." It was then that Raiden remembered that he was in a battle and that Natusko's friends were rushing to help her. 'Why am I consoling the enemy?'

"You're messing with are aren't you?"

In an instant Natsuko drooped the damsel in distress look and suck her tongue out at Raiden while she pulled down one of her eyelids. "And you feel for it, Baka!"

Raiden smiled viscously at Natsuko as he flipped this katana around so the sharp edge was facing out. The blade slashed at Natsuko with the speed of a thunderbolt and fully aimed to separate her head from her shoulders. Natsuko started to scream but it was cut short.

A lone red Santa hat rolled down the street being cared by a gust of wind. Raiden stood still as death his face a mask of regent and shame.

"Dear god… what have I done. Not one foot away and I comply miss."

Natsuko crouched low her eyes wide with fear. Radian's sword had only knocked her hat off but she had felt the blade pass just over her head. She wanted to move but her body felt weak and shaky.

'How do you like that you brat? Not so much fun when someone else is messing with you is it? I'm not going to kill you but a little love tap from the flat side of my blade will send you off to dreamland and out of my hair.'

As Raiden drew back his sword to strike he saw a flash of moment out of the corner of his eye.

"Blade Rush!"

Marona covered the last few yards to Raiden in a bust of super speed. Marona's sword was Vic al Vic with Radian's own. Raiden only had on had on his sword but Marona had to use both of hers and it took all her power to hold him off.

"Why are you attaching a Circus full of innocent people just out for some fun?"

"Innocent? Don't make me laugh, no human is innocent. This curies uses the life's of it's imprisoned monster as a sores of entertainment for the human masses. By sacking this place it sends a warring to all who would abuse this world for there own gain and shows the new and daring tactics of the Monster Liberation Front." As Raiden spoke he pushed harder on his sword and slowly but surly Marona was being pushed back.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

With strength that surprised Marona as much as it did Raiden she pushed him off balance and he tumbled backwards. She could have pressed the attack but getting Natsuko to safety was far more important.

Marona slashed low and severed the root of the Ivy that held Natsuko. Quickly she grabbed Natsuko and they took off running as fast as they could.

Raiden had gotten to his feet and was about to go after them when he senesced something from behind.

"Gale Slash!" Rosenqueen's sword cleaved thru the sky with a lime colored glow as she attacked.

Raiden easily block the merchants attack but she had already set up her next move.

"Keep the change, Profit Punch!" Rosenqueen yelled as she slammed a fists full of coins into Radian's abdomen.

It wasn't a powerful attack but Raiden bent over as the air was forced form his lungs. Rosenqueen took this chance to regroup back to the others and Raiden was now beyond pissed. "That's it no more messing around!"

Raiden drove the Pont of his sword into the earth and the deep green glow returned but stronger then before. "Warthquike!"

The earth erupted in front of Raiden in giant sharp daggers of rock that rushed toward our heroes. Nyx steep in font of the on coming attack and held her staff high as she cast a spell.

"Magicwall!"

A glowing dome of light surrounded everyone as the Physical magic spell bounced harmless off. Still maintaining the shield took much of Nyx's power and she doubted she could keep it up much longer.

Raiden cast a earth healing spell on himself and Marona tented to her friends behind Nyx's shield. It seemed as if the fight had reach a draw with nether side gaining and advantage but soon the fight would start again.

-else where in Monetopia-

Laharl jumped over toppled circus booths and split cans of garbage. Humans that fled the monster attack had trashed the circus in their panic. The circus was smashed and nothing was where he remembered it.

"Damn all human cities and the fools who designed them!"

There was also the fact that Laharl was lost but he's not going to admit that now is he. He turned down a side street which he hoped was a short cut and barely had time to doge the huge stone fist that came flying at him. Before the demon prince stood who most have been the most terrifying Golem even made.

"Damn that was to close." Laharl said as he readied his six foot long katana.

The Golem was dark brown in color and was huge even by the standers of such monsters. There was also the same darkness about it like the summon monsters Laharl had fought at Windmill Promontory.

Unknown to Laharl, Dr Laramie was hiding in a side alley as she watched one of her prized specimen stare down a real demon. In her hands she held a large remotecontrol used to manipulate the Golem.

'Alright Demon, let's see how your stats rate.'

A few control flips later and the golem was on the offensive. Laharl was far more agile but it would only take one hit from the golem's to smash him flat. There was a constant shower of blue sparks as Laharl's sword collided with the rock of the golem's skin.

Laramie couldn't take it anymore as started to giggle to herself as she watched Laharl fight. 'Give it up, boy. We used the most powerful impacted drivers and drills known and couldn't even chip that golem's skin. Your death is only a matter of time!'

Laramie broke out into another chorus of cartoon vileness laughing. Then one of the golem's punches sent small rocks flying everywhere and one of then knocked the control out off her hands and it shattered against the ground. Now Laramie didn't need to be a genies to know what was going to happen next. The Golem stopped it's assault on Laharl and turned it's malice filled eyes on Laramie.

"Oh Shit."

Laramie turned to run but the Golem already drew back it's fist to attack. In her mind Laramie's cold rational already calculated the weight, velocity and the forces of the impact the Golem's punch would have on her. It was with 100 currency that she could not escape and death would be instant. In about 0.5 seconds it would be over. Laramie then saw and fleet a red flash of silk crest her check from behind and a sudden rush of speed.

In that half a second Laharl had grabbed Laramie and dashed about two blocks down the alleyway. As the reality of what happened sank in Laramie saw that Laharl had broke out in Goosebumps and dropped her a heartbeat latter as if she was a raw bag of trash.

"Damn you women! I actually had to touch that sexy body of yours. After that it may just take some effort on my part to kill this hulking beast. Overlords Wrath!"

The golem armored skin shattered and large chunks of it's body were blown away. The giant monster reeled back and fell over sending a could of dust blowing over Laharl and Laramie.

Laramie was still getting over the fact that by all scientific right she should be dead. This just didn't seem real, was Laharl really this strong and if this was him handicapped what was his true potential? Laharl just started toward the golem like a hunter closing in for the kill. It was over so fast Laramie couldn't register most of it.

From the ruined remains of the golem a dark miasma came seeping out. Laharl extend a hand and let the darkness leech into his body. As the Dark Mana entered him, Laharl could see visions of pain and snuffing unknown to anything living. The hate of something unknown power and the whisper of something else but it was over quickly. Laharl just smiled for another fraction of his power had retuned.

"I few hundred more like that I can return to my former self."

With the Golem dead Laharl strolled down the alley comply uncaring of anything right now, drunk on his new power. As the Overlord walked pass Laramie she could feel the power he had radiate off him. She felt her breathing and pulse quicken as he legs went weak and gave in under her. All the thoughts of data and calculations faded from her mind. With an Overlord the number just didn't add up right.

After Laharl had left and Laramie had most of her senses back she made a decided. "Laharl I'll have your power as my own someday, This I swear."

With her mind made up Laramie begin thinking of the perfected tarp for this new highly sought after specimen.

Once again back to Marona.

Marona was working some healing Magic on Sanjuro as Nyx was still to busy keeping the magic wall up. Natsuko had recovered for the shock and Leo had only minor injuries. Gao just had some singes and sot on her face from Radian's fire attack.

"Are feeling any better?" Marona asked.

Sanjuro gave her a weak smile. "My arm feels fine thanks to you but my pride has taken the worst of it. It's not ego when I say this but I'm the fastest one here. Yet that Raiden guy made me look like I as standing still. If anyone has any ideas on how to take that basted down I'm open to suggestion."

"Maybe we could all hit him at once?" Gao suggested with her common grasp of tactics.

Leo shook his head. "Non, Raiden has speed we can't even touch. Being so swift it's an almost flawless defense."

Marona scratched the side of her head in frustration as nothing was going right. "It aggravating to fight someone so unbalanced. How can anyone get that fast and that strong?"

Even as Nyx struggled to keep the Magic wall up she carefully said one word. "Fusion."

A light bulb appeared over Natsuko's head as Nyx's relation hit her. "Dud how dumb could I be, it's so obvious now!"

"What so obvious?" Asked Marona.

"Sword boy over there got all his super speed and power from fusion. I'd bet good money that's how he can cast physical Magic without a natural item and why he went after me. If all his abilities came from fusion then he should be very weak to magic. Now if only he could stand still or I knew were he was going to be could hit him with a spell and it be over."

There was a sudden smacking noise as Gao punched her fist into open hand and cracked her knuckles. Gao had a somewhat maniac look in her eyes.

"All right. All we need to do is get Natsuko hit him with a spell, no problem. Natsuko I want you to start casting your strongest spell."

"like I just said, it's no good. He's so fast I can't target him."

"I didn't say target him. I want you to aim your spell directly at me."

"What?"

Before anyone could stop her Gao rush out of Nyx's protective wall.

"Hey, you tree hugging girly boy! That's a nice sword, do they sell weapons for MEN where you bought that! It must be hard getting a girl with looks of yours. Every time you try it must be, 'Sorry lady I don't swing that way' but the guys are probably all over you!"

"Thor's Finger!" Raiden was sensitive about his looks. It was hard for him to keep up a tough guy image when you had a sixteen year old boy hanging off every other seconded.

Gao had a slit second warning and dove forward just as a bolt of blue lighting exploded just behind her. Gao's body was just hitting the pavement when she pushed herself back up and into a run. She risked a look back and saw the Raiden was chasing after her and closing in fast.

Running was useless now and Gao turned to face Raiden and it was then that prepared to strike and he was not using the flat of his blade this time. Gao just smiled as he came after her and she knew this fight was over and she had won.

Ice blue sprites of frost danced around Gao and Raiden as the swordsmen worked out what had happened. Raiden had been suckered and Gao smiled at him as if to say, 'Happy trails!'

"Gaga Ice!"

Natsuko put all of her magic into the one spell freezing both Raiden and Gao inside a huge block of ice. It lasted only a seconded or two before shattering as if it hit by a iron wrecking ball and that force was transmitted right to their frozen bodies. Raiden fell forward numb and unable to stand under his own power. He would have hit the ground had it not been for Gao's foot racing to meet his face.

"Drill Kick!" The kick from Gao sent Raiden flying backwards and into some garbage on the other side of the street.

Gao was still sore for the ice attack but still she stood tall and prod. Slowly she walked toward her downed opponent with only a slight limp. "Your fast and strong, unbelievably so. Yet you didn't earn that power did you? Because if you did your Strength and Speed would have been balanced out with something you lack… …"

"… Endurance!" Gao barded her fanged teeth and she pulled back as her black gloves.

A beautiful feminine silhouette dropped out of the night sky with black wings extending as she landed gracefully on the ground in front of Gao. The Amazon stopped for a moment just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"It can't be you…" Gao said as the women before rose to her feet and unsheathed a katana. A small black raven landed on the women's shoulder as she fixed the red rose in her lapel.

"……Crowdia!"

Crowdia smiled sweetly at Gao for only a moment. After all that happened Gao hadn't changed at all, headstrong and reckless as ever. Before Gao could say anything else Crowdia held up her left hand and started to cast a fire spell.

"Don't push me Gao. I'd hate to hurt you but you know I will if I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the cofounder of the Monster Libation Front and that young man you just attacked his our acting commander."

"That's not a good enough reason to threaten our own family like this."

Crowdia didn't answer. She saw that Gao wasn't going to attack and stayed her spell. Then she turned around to go help Raiden. Of course Carla was already there appalling a healing spell to their downed leader.

"Sorry but I was a little over zealous and bungled this mission." Raiden said to Crowdia as Carla helped him to his feet.

"Don't say that! Just give me the word and I'll mess them up good!" Carla said as he bared his fangs.

Raiden laughed softly, Carla was almost useless in a fight but he had a good sprit. Without even thinking it he scratched the pink haired cat boy's ears as if he was a pet. Carla felt the anger and tension rushing out of him and he almost purred.

"Your too kind Karl."

"All I want is to be useful to you, Raiden-kun."

"Come on you two. We should cut our losses." Crowdia said as she cast a white magic circler around herself and her friends. Then with a word they all disappeared in the still night air.

With the enemy gone Gao give into the weariness of the fight. She sat down the ground and tried to work the soreness out of her neck. Still Gao had won and she could see Marona and everyone else running up to her.

Natsuko was the first one to reach Gao but before Gao could say anything the witch girl slapped her and started cry.

"You stupid selfish Jerk! How could you make me do that? I could have killed you!"

"Hey, hey it's all right we won."

"I thought we were like sisters so how could you? I don't wont to loss anyone my magic. I don't want to kill another big sister with my magic everagain!"

Natsuko bared her head into Gao's chest and stated to sob uncontrollably. Shame filled Gao as Natsuko cried and it wasn't long till tears started to run down her eyes as well. Leo and Sanjuro had the good manners to look way and not say anything.

A few seconded later Laharl came walking down on of the side streets looking madder then he's ever been. "Damn Prinny got away."

"Tch! So Mr. I'll run off and take care of this while you guys handle the sword welding super freak comes back empty handed! We may have lost out on the reward because of you!" Rosenqueen said with disgusts.

Laharl tensest with anger, anger not at Rosenqueen who only said what everyone else was thinking but at himself. Penpen had gotten away and must be on his way back to the Netherworld and because the target despaired their pay might go with it.

A soft hand fell on Laharl's should and he knew it was Marona's instantly. She gave him that beautiful cheerful smile that could reassured him and gave him strength at the same time.

"It's ok Laharl. We're all safe and I'm sure everyone at the circus got out unharmed as well. We also managed to drive off the Monster Libation Front and that's got to be wroth something, right?"

Laharl didn't believe a word Marona said, after all in his mind humans are little better then greedy jackals that walked on two legs but her smile. That smile that made his heart skip a beat. This was not the first time since meeting Marona her calm and forgiving behavior put Laharl at ease and he smiled back at her.

While Marona and her friends gathered themselves the escape Prinny had tasted freedom and it was sweet. The panicking humans gave Penpen his best chances to make a brake for it.

Getting out of the cage was ease for Penpen. He blow the door open with a bomb that was about twice the size of himself that he pulled out of his small fanny pack. How that works is not well known put he did it anyway and was now free.

"Gatekeeper get me out of here, Dood!"

A long few minutes passed before Penpen accepted the fact that the gate keeper was not going to help him. Now that Penpen thought about it he came to Ivoire by accident so the gate keep might not even know this world. Sadly this meant Penpen would have to use the old Prinny way to get to hell.

Quickly Penpen found just what he was looking for, a seven foot tall Lizardman from the Monster Libation Front. He didn't give himself enough time to think it over and just acted.

"Prinny Dood!" Penpen yelled the tradition Prinny war cry as he attack the large monster with two knifes. Lighting fast but weak blows rained down on the lizardman making it more angry then causing real damage.

The lizardman's plate sized hand grasped Penpen with a vice strong grip. Surprisingly and comically the Prinny squeaked like a childes plush toy. The scaly monster hurled the Prinny thru the air.

"I'm dead, Dood!" Penpen cried before hitting ground and exploding.

Now Penpen was back in the netherworld, out cool and in a broken painful state but he was home. Hell had ever felt so good.

The sun had come up and the damage to the curice was not that bad really. Still there were no happy faces as Marona meet with Ringmaster Hamm and a young male tech from the Research Group as Dr Laramie was called away or so he said.

"On behalf of everyone at the group I like to thank you for you efforts today."

Marona bowed politely. "Your welcome and it was our pleaser."

The tech coughed a little no sure on how to say this. "While you have our thanks the objective of protecting Penpen has gone unfilled so we can not pay you the agreed sum or any money at all."

Marona looked really hurt but she had ready herself for the hurt this time. "But we all tried so hard and Gao, Gao almost died today fighting off Raiden. No one else even tried to fight back but us, that must be worth something!"

"Your right and you have our thanks. Good day."

Without so much another word the tech left leaving Marona with Ringmaster Hamm. Marona bowed to the Ringmaster but it was low and apologetic.

"I'm sorry I could not look after you star attraction like I said I would Mr. Hamm."

"Well… … yeah, thanks. You see…." Hamm stumbled for words as confuting people was never something he was good at. Yet he could not leave the Marona like this.

"You did good work today Chroma and I mean that. Ravens would have only looked out for the paid target not even thinking about others around them. You may have lost Penpen but you save my circus, my livelihood. For that you have my thanks and that of my employs and if I need a Chroma your at the top of my list."

Marona looked up at Hamm and smiled. "Mr. Hamm your so kind."

Hamm had been called many things over the years. Some you wouldn't repeat to a sailor. It had been years from the last time someone called him kind.

"Well little girl think I can give you some small token of my thanks."

Later at the dock Marona meet up with the rest of here demon crew with a long flat brown box tucked under her arms.

"Hey guys I'm back!"

Rosenqueen notes that Marona didn't have the money and sighed deeply. "I knew those cheep assholes wouldn't pay up."

"Maybe so but Ringmaster Hamm gave us a little something for our trouble, Look!"

Rosenqueen took the box from Marona and opened. All the colored drained form the merchants faces as a big purple rubber Prinny suit fell out of the box. It was the same Prinny suit she had to ware when she had a side job as mascot. She could partially smell the sweat and shame rolling off the stupid thing.

"Cute, huh?"

FOWBD!

Rosenqueen slammed the head piece on Marona backwards and then marched off to the hovercraft. Leavening a puzzled Marona behind her.

The Overlordess Castle in the Netherworld

The Overlords Castle had not changed much under the rule of Queen Etna. The throne room was redone with a some pink and black drapes to give it what Etna called, 'a little sexing up.' Still the place was a lot calmer then it had been in years past.

When the short rule of Laharl came to an end it was like the age of anarchy all over again. Powerful or not there were many who didn't take to a common born demon like Etna as their new Overlord. With the help of her trusted Vassals Etna restored power rather quickly.

However the gate that locked Celesta and the Netherworld apart was no more. That had been no out right attacks or acts of war from either side but it was only a matter of time. The angels would not let the death of their leader go unavenged, Lamington would disapprove if he knew of this. Vengeances was not the way of angles.

Bruised and broken Penpen dragged himself into the Throne Room to tell Etna the news. The Over ordess was sitting calmly on her throne looking almost bored but she still had that salutary almost cat like grin affixed on her face.

Where there was Etna there was her number one vessel, Flonne. The Angle had, under Etna's constant insisting, done some sexing up her self. Gone was the white angle trainee robe, in it's place was a dark blue mini skirt and black short sleeved shirt with purple lacing around the stomach and arms. It showed off just about as much as Flonne old clothes around the legs but the new look exposed her midriff and bellybutton.

It was Flonne who noticed the injured Prinny first that or maybe Etna just didn't care.

"O Lord, Power of Love." the angelic healing spell worked it's magic on the beaten Prinny.

"I found him." Penpen rasped out painfully.

"Found who?"

"The Prince, I found Laharl."

A spilt second later Penpen was being pulled between Etna and Flonne like a plush toy between two children. Etna won the tug of war and stated shacking Penpen and yelling at him.

"Prince! Where! When! How!"

"Laharl was on some human world called Ivoire. I got lost in a failed teleportation gate and wound up as an oddity in some curies. I saw Laharl in the crowed just before I made my daring escape."

"Who the hell cares about you! Why didn't you bring the Prince with you when you came back?" Etna yelled and tossed the dizzy Prinny on the floor in disgust.

"The gate keeper couldn't open a portal so maybe Laharl's trapped there." Penpen answered with swirls of eyes and a sharp pain in his head.

Quickly Penpen shock his head clear and started rummaging thru his fanny pack. "Wait a seconded I found a picture of Laharl when I made my brake out."

Flonne and Etna snatched the glossy photo from Penpen's flipper in a heartbeat. The two girls looked so happy, seeing Laharl after eight long years even if it was just a photo. Then it went wrong, their hands clenched white with rage.

There was something in the photo the girls didn't like. The border of Prinnies holding up hearts with the words "Our First Date" at the bottomed but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Her, that girl Laharl holding oh-so-close and him. A green hair Human girl of all thing. jealously, betrayal, anger, sadness, rejection and so many other emoting tore at Flonne and Etna leaving both of them royal pissed off.

"Who is that flat chested, green haired, human hussy!" Flonne and Etna boomed in sonic duet. At that moment Marona felt a sudden chill run down her spine.

Episode Four end.

Vyers: Bon Jour Everybody.

Laharl: No, not this fruitcake again!

Marona: Is Vyers a friend of your Laharl?

Laharl: More like an unwanted pest.

Vyers: Pleases lessen to my tragic story, of passion and of love lost but not forgotten. My tall begins with the end of my true loves life. Her life gone in a accident on the day of our wedding!

Natsuko: poor guy.

Marona: that heart breaking

Rosenqueen: Horrible, just horrible.

-All the girls started crying-

Laharl: Your not all buying this are you?

Vyers: we meet on the dance floor and fell in love with each other moments and the beat of the music, our souls moving in harmony. With her gone I feel the throbbing bass of the dance no more and have give up that life.

Laharl: Good, last thing anyone wants is a disco throw back like you.

Marona: Laharl, shush! some of us are trying to watch.

Natsuko, Rosenqueen and Gao: Yeah shut it brat!

Vyers: Then on day I hear he soul call out to me and order me back to the dance floor. I train night and day wining compaction after compaction and daces till my body almost gives out. For her my love is everlasting.

Laharl: if your all still buying this I have a bridge I want to sell you.

Vyers: Next Time on "Love Dance Rebellion" Episode Five. Secret Symphony.

Vyers: Feel the rhyming of my love in the beat of the dance.

Laharl: Your not foreshadowing anything here are you Slayzer?

Slayzer: I'm just going to say the next chapter will be interesting.

Laharl: I want a written guarantee that your not dragging Midboss into this fic.

Slayzer: … … … …

Laharl: Hey! Say something damn it!

Slayzer: I don't make promises or guarantees.


	6. Episode 5

Slayzer: I'm sorry for the delay but just when I was getting this all together life hit me with a hard one-two punch.

Laharl: You got fired and a death in the family?

Slayzer: No, Suikoden V and Kingdom Hearts 2 came out and killed all my free time.

Laharl: I can't believe you got up early just to get Suikoden V right when it got in. I'm ashamed to know you.

Slayzer: Yeah, I'm a gaming junky but there no such thing as a video game treatment center.

Laharl: You just don't want to be cured do you?

Slayzer: That too. Any how as always Disgaea and Phantom Brave are own by Nippon ich Soft and not I, a lowly gaming addict. I also like to extend my heartfelt thanks to all who reviewed.

Keikun4283

General Badaxe

Blade1986

Kid-author

Osilus

Goldamon X

Blu Rose

Lacto3.1415

Maronakins

And thanks to everyone else who read.

-Episode Six-

Symphony of Silences

Nyx was running thru a black void of nothingness but she still didn't put any distances between herself and the man chasing her. She was thrown to the ground by her pursuer and then he was on top of her a heartbeat later, his powerful hands crushing her beautiful neck.

"I've always loved you."

Nyx could only remember his words not his face, the face of the man who killed her. She tried to forget everything she could about her death, where, when, why but that only made her feel the pain and fear clearer. What did it mater if Nyx could not remember a dame thing about her life, it still happened and that was more that painful enough. Then the memory was over but Nyx's dream, her hell, continued on.

She just lay there curled up in a ball as silent tears pooled around her face. Her cloths were ripped apart and barely covered her. Why is it that she felt such shame and guilt? Why did was she the one feeling dirty when it wasn't her fault? Why?

"Because of your thoughts of betraying me." The abyss of darkness said to Nyx.

This was no longer a dream or a horrible memory, it was her 'patron' talking to her. Years ago when Nyx was a phantom she had forgotten everything about herself but the final few moments of her life, her murder. Where she was from, family if any and even her name were lost. Yet her death remained horribly vivid.

Then mad with loneliness she made a deal with a real devil. "Go to Phantom Island and keep your eyes on the girl Marona and the other world demon Laharl. Act as one of them but your loyalty is with me. Just keep quite and watch them for me. Do this and I will give you a new life without your pitiful and shameful past."

Nyx had jump at the chance but now that not what she wanted. Everyone was so kind and they reminded her of the joys of living not the pain of death. She wanted to be with them and free of this darkness that watched over her in her sleep.

"You will never be free Nyx. Have you forgotten that it was I who gave you that name when you were just a ghost half crazed with sorrow? I know everything you think and not even your dreams will offer you sanctuary from me."

Nyx felt a tug and was suddenly being dragged into the darkness by a long black thread that wrapped around her ankle. There was nothing the healer could do but struggle uselessly against it.

"My, my ,my this will most certainty not do at all."

A hand clamped down on the thread tied around Nyx and stopped the darkness from her pulling into it. There was a powerful moment of shock from both Nyx and her vile patron. There for no reason at all was Leo in his full armor holding the black sting with one hand. He was pulling against the darkness to keep Nyx safe.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The black void screamed.

"Nyx's cries for help reached my heart and as a knight I could not just stand idly by."

"But how the hell can you be in Nyx's mind?"

"A valiant knight never lets small details like reality keep him from his duty."

The blackness pulled even harder and the sting bit into Leo's hand. Yet Leo did not give up and held fast even as his blood started dripping to the floor.

"Nyx you have to help me fight off this evil! The only reason he has power here is because your fear gives it to him. Trust in yourself, in your comrades and in the love we all have for you!… … Or if you'd like just untie the string around your ankle."

Nyx had been so terrified that the simple idea of just untying herself from her captor had never accrued to her. A few hurried seconds of fumbling with a knot and Nyx was free and the nightmare was over.

Phantom Island- Marona's Kitchen

For what must have been the first time in her life Nyx woke up peacefully. There was no sudden snap back to realty for an unending terror. She just laid in her hammock stretched over the kitchen table and slowly woke herself up.

"I'm free…" Nyx softly said to herself just to make sure she was not fooling herself.

The Darkness was gone and how she felt the differences. It was as if a cancerous tooth had finally been pulled and all she felt was relief. Nyx felt so good she started to giggle and then laughed uncountable so.

Nyx's laughing woke up Gao who was tying to sleep off a hangover on the Kitchen floor.

"Mmmhhh what's with all the racket?"

The answer Gao got was Nyx falling out of her hammock and right on top of the silver haired Amazon and even that didn't stop the healer's laughing fit. Even in her hangover state Gao knew something was up when quite as a church mouse Nyx started laughing like a school girl.

"You feeling alright?"

As if the day wasn't already odd enough at that moment Laharl and Marona were having a fight in Marona's room. Leo, Sanjuro, Rosenqueen and Natsuko all had their ears to the door but you could have heard the two of them from down the hall.

"Stop being so damn stubborn!"

"You're the one being stubborn!"

It was hard to tell who was who, when their tempers rose both Laharl and Marona sounded like any other bratty children in a schoolyard spat.

"That's it! We're going to the Isle of Healing Waters, like it or not!" That was Laharl with out a doubt.

A second later the Demon princes kick open the bedroom door and stormed out with a struggling Marona over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I told you I don't fell like going on a mission today!" Marona cried.

Rosenqueen put herself between Laharl and stairway and tried to reason with him. "Look the last few jobs were hard on all of us and more so on Marona. You can understand if she wants to let this one slide."

Laharl didn't even brake his pace as he pushed past Rosenqueen. "If I let Marona give up for one day I may as well let her give up for life."

"Wait a minuet Laharl!" Marona yelled form his shoulder.

"All your opinions are rejected for the rest of the day!"

"Do you think you could let me change out of my Pajamas?"

Laharl had been so angry that he hadn't noticed that Marona was still in her nightgown and his face went three shads of red. He then let Marona down and tried to hide his face. "Oh right, sorry about that."

Marona didn't say a word to Laharl as she headed back toward her room to change. It was decided then, they were all going to the Isle of Healing Water and like Marona they all needed to get ready.

Somewhere Else- A Dark Room

The darkness sat atop a high backed black throne but this was not a typical throne room. Spread out before the throne where dozens of steal folding chares with a musical instruments resting on top of them an stands of sheet music in front of them. It was set up just like an orchestra pit with the darkness's throne placed were the conductor would be. The still instruments only highlighted the deathly quietness of the place.

"So your little ghost spy got away from you did she." a soft but sultry voice said with a hint of mockery added.

The speaker was every man's nurse fantasy come true. Sun tanned skin, long blond hair, full red lips and a full bust line all wrapped in black nurse's uniform. The uniform's skirt was cut much shorter then any hospital would allow. She also had red high heels and black nylons to go with her long legs.

A second voice very much like the first but more consoling instead of mocking. "Don't worry about it master, we still have Laharl under surveillance."

The second women was just as sexy as her the other one and still dressed like a nurse but this uniform was white and not altered. The two women had identical faces but this had her blond hair was cut shorter. She didn't wear makeup and she had on sensible shoes but was no less stunning then the first.

The two women dolled up like nurses were, if you couldn't guess, identical twin sister but from comply different worlds. Tearra, the one in black, so conferrable with her sexuality that it was almost ferries. Sharte, the one in white, seemed almost shy that she would blush and try to hide. They did share one very important trait beyond mere physical appearances. Each one had a powerful Mana aura that could make even the most confident demon Overlord pause.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I could take out Laharl and anyone else no sweat." Terra said looking forward to some wholesale carnage and destruction.

"Be quite the both of you." The darkness had spoken and while just as powerful as it was in Nyx's dream it had an almost child quality in real life.

Sharte and Terra fell into abashed silences.

"This world has been tuned to my likening for over a millennia. Yet these past eight years the sound has become flat and my music suffers. Laharl is a problem but we must not damage my harmony anymore then it already has. So removing him request the fine touch of a maestro, in other words. I'll handle this personally."

"Yes, Lord Ledgem."

The Darkness had a name, Ledgem and as he rose form his thorn you could just see what looked like bunny ears before he teleported away.

-Isle of Healing Waters-

The small green hovercraft that belonged Marona docked at the Isle of Healing Waters. A rash of disappearances had swept the poplar vacation spot. Fear was keeping many people away and was damaging business.

This job seemed like a real gem. The resort owners had no shortage of money and if it all went well Marona would be known for ending the freighting disappearances. God willing she could even save everyone who had vanished. Yet the last few jobs had left a bad taste in Marona's mouth. She was still in a dark mood as they reached the home of Saffron, the man who hired Marona. He greeted Marona and her friends with his wife Joan by his side.

"You must be Marona. I've hired you to get to the bottom of the bazaar disappearances that have plagued our island as of late. You can do it, cant you?"

"Yes, sir." Marona answered but without her usual energy. Mr. Saffron looked like a good man but Marona could see a kind of coolness in his eyes. It gave her the feeling that this man too would betray her.

Joan steeped forwarded passed her husband and smiled politely to Marona. "We have a daughter named Castille and she has been very eager to meet you Marona."

"She wants meet me?" Marona was suppressed by this as most sane people tried to avoid her.

"Laharl as well."

Laharl just shrugged and followed Joan and Marona up to Castille's room.

-Castille's Room-

Castille was about the same age as Marona with long chocolate hair and dressed in pink pajamas and her bedroom was truly amazing. So colorful and bright with only the finest in handcrafted furniture and knitted blankets. China dolls and first edition books line the shelves. Still even if a cage is made out of gold it's still a cage and the bird dose not fly.

Maybe it's more actuate to say the real cage for Castille was her body. Sick and weak from the day she was born Castille could never leave the safety of her house. To her the world was this room and the view from her window.

When Marona heard the whole story she didn't feel sorry or guilty but a strong determination. Marona really wanted to help Castille and her family. All Castille wanted was to hear all the tales and adventures Marona and Laharl had been on. The hours slipped by as they joked and laughed and soon it was nightfall.

"So tell me Laharl, are you really a demon?" Castille asked.

"WHAT! DON"T I LOOK LIKE ONE?" Laharl was outrage at the implication.

"No, in the books I read demons had red skin, goat legs and horns and are really evil things. But your nice, kind and sort of cute." Laharl keeled over as if sick when Castille said that to him.

"Nice, Cute! I cant stand words like that!"

Marona and Castille couldn't help but share a laugh at Laharl being over dramatic as usual.

"I wish I could be like you Marona, going off on adventures and meeting such wonderful people. I've been sick my whole life so the only adventures I've ever been on are the one's in books. I don't think I'll ever get better."

"Don't say that! You cant give up on getting better Castille. So I don't want to hear anymore of that kind of talk. If you don't give on your health then I won't give up on being a Chroma."

"Ok, it a promises but when I get better your taking me with you on one of your missions."

"Deal."

And that's how Marona made her first human friend.

After chatting with Castille for most of the day Marona and Laharl decided it was time to get to work and rally the troops so to speck.

"Alright everyone failer is not an option this time. So we're going to win, right?" Marona said to everyone gathered in Saffron's living room.

"Right!" They all chorused.

"Then we're off to the Bloody Fortress but I think someone should stay behind and make sure nothing happens to Castille while were gone. For this task I'm volunteering Laharl."

"ME!" Laharl was not crazy about the idea.

"This could be your big chance to erase your dishonor at losing Penpen for us." Rosenqueen said as she slapped Laharl on the back none too gently.

"Yeah, right. You can leave everything to me."

"I knew I could count on you Laharl."

And then they were gone leavening Laharl with Joan, Saffron and Castille who was still safe in her room. With nothing to do but wait Laharl made himself at home by taking a seat on their sofa and putting his feet on their coffee table.

Saffron turned to his wife Joan and whispered. "I knew Marona was kind of young but that Laharl kid is even younger. How is he going to keep us safe?"

"There's nothing young about being over 1300 years old, human." Laharl answered before Joan could say anything.

Sensing the atmosphere had become unconformable Joan thought it best if she leave the room if only for a few moments. "Well why don't I go and make some tea while we wait. Would you like some Laharl?"

"Five sugars, no cream."

"Yes, right away."

While Laharl waited he looked over some of the family's photos and smiled as he saw someone he recognized. Joan came back later with the tea and saw Laharl holding a picture of her disowned son.

"That's our son, was our son, Faded. He was the only one who played with Castille but he ran away from home about six years ago. The poor boy, such a trouble youth and with an ill sister we didn't have the time we should have had for him. Everyone in town said he grow up to be a villain."

The young Walnut in the picture hadn't changed much from the man Laharl had met a few days ago. That fine blond hair in a ponytail and that scowl that could stop a crying child. Even the pose he had in the picture was similar to his body language in life.

"Villain? I think he looks more like an antihero." Laharl said as he took a cup of tea.

Joan then handed her husband some tea when the two heard Laharl's cup shatter against the floor. They turned to see Laharl with a look on his face that approached terror.

"Lock the doors and don't open them for anyone!"

"Is something wrong?" Joan asked as she moved closer to Saffron.

Laharl didn't say another word he just picked up his sword and left. For a brief moment he felt something powerful and it was close. It wasn't form the Bloody Fortress either. It was just outside of Castille's house and it was waiting for Laharl.

-Spirits' Path-

Evil comes in many shapes but whoever said then never imaged the odd balls Overlords of the Netherworlds. Like the cool Overlord Zetta, sexy Overlord Salome or the comic sideshow that is Overlord Valvoga. In the company of such peers Ledgem seemed oddly normal.

For the most part Ledgem looked like a normal human boy of about sixteen years of age but with pale skin and spiky medium length blond hair. He was also way overdressed by the standers of demons wearing what looked like a military dress uniform. Black jacket buttoned up, black pants, black shoes and a white under shirt and red tie. The cuts of the clothing had a real military feel and they didn't have one thread, or cress out of place. Still the very serious dress could take away from the comical white bunny ears that flopped out from Ledgem's head and went down to his waist.

But Laharl was not looking at Ledgem's body or his dress he was looking at his Mana. Every living thing had Mana but the way they used it was as individual as a snowflake. A demon Overlord didn't wear crowns of such junk, their Mana and how powerful it was is the only symbol of authority they needed. Ledgem's Mana was like a black hole sucking in the light of dieing stares and that shouldn't be possible.

"It's nice to meet you face to face Laharl. My name is Ledgem a messenger of fate and the god of darkness."

"And a stand in Easter Bunny on the side, right?"

Ledgem smiled a little and tossed on of his ears over his shoulder. "You shouldn't talk boy. What you did you think spiking your hair and wearing a red cape will fool anyone? Fact is your a half breed demon without horns or wings. And just for your information the last guy who dared to make a rabbit joke about me is still screaming in pain."

"You sure it wasn't endless laughter? Eight years and I thought the dark evil force of this world would be all sinister and it's Peter Cottontail ."

"So you knew I've been keeping taps on you and Marona. May I ask what tipped you off?"

"C'mon. The whole endless struggle against a relentless evil force just screams setup. The Dark Mana that Sulphur beings into this world doesn't go away when he sealed, it's taken by you. Now what you do with it I don't know, I've just been working from baseless paranoia from day one."

"Well I guess I should say bravo but it's time for your final curtain call. Just try and last a few minutes so I can really enjoy using my Ax again."

Blazing red energy flowed between Ledgem's hands as an electric guitar stated to take shape in his hands. A stratocaster guitar in superb condition that was the red you get only with equal parts blood, fire and sex. For a finishing touch Ledgem snapped his fingers and a large speaker shaped like a demon's skull arouse for the ground. The Invasion From Within by Tsunami Bomb started playing thru the hellish speaker. With the music in the background Ledgem was now ready

"Let's Rock!" Ledgem yelled as he stroked his guitar like a lost lover.

"Overlords…!" but before Laharl could even begin the attack his target blinked out of existences and reaped a spit second later right in front of him.

Ledgem placed his middle finger gentle between Laharl's eyes as black lighting sparked between his other fingers. "Tch, your so slow Laharl. Banish!"

Laharl was then absorbed into a large ball of black lighting, he didn't even have time to scream. When the darkness recited after a few seconds it revealed Laharl's divested form. Burns and cuts covered his body and his eyes had rolled back into his head as the proud demon fell to his knees.

"Here I was hoping you'd make it thru the opening act but you couldn't even survive the tuning. Disappointing Laharl, very disappointing." Ledgem said with a cruel smirk.

Ledgem grasped a string of his guitar and give it a pull and the metal string extended a few meters. Laharl barely managed to open in eye before a flash sliver cord wrapped around his neck, he just got his left hand under the wire and that saved his life.

Ledgem laughed as he pulled tighter on the cord he now had looped around Laharl. "Now what should I do, suffocate you or just pull so hard you head come flying off. Both have their amusing points so I'm not quite sure."

Time was running out for Laharl, already he could feel his body going numb from air loss. 'I'm not going out like this!' Laharl then started whispering something with the last sips of air he had left.

"What are you doing wasting your last breath in prayer?" Ledgem said but then he noted the furry animal look in Laharl's eyes.

With a sudden burst of power and speed Laharl ripped the cord off his neck, cutting his left hand up badly in the act. At the same time Laharl lashed out at Ledgem with his sword still clenched in his right hand.

There was almost a sound of a musical note as the guitar sting snapped and Laharl was free. Ledgem dashed backwards and had cleared most of Laharl's slash, that's most of not all.

"Pain, real physical pain. It's been so long I may as well enjoy the novelty of the sensation for a while." Ledgem said as he felt his own blood run thru his fingers pressed angst his check.

Ledgem cast a healing spell but the cut across his left check didn't heal. The wounded turned black like it was infected as blood started to flow faster.

"GUAHHH! What the hell happened? What the hell did you do?" Ledgem cried out as the cut worsened instead of healed. Then he remembered Laharl praying under his breathe before he attacked.

"A curse? You put an anti-healing curse on me before you attacked!"

Laharl just got back up to his feet and rolled his shoulders to help get the stiffness out of them. "Silly Rabbit, I'm a demon and I don't play fair. Now come on, it seems your concert has hit it's intermition but I've just begin to fight!"

"Stop bluffing! You're a mess Laharl and you have the nerve to say you've just begin to fight!"

"Man, those big ears of yours must be only for show."

Ledgem was now enraged. He griped his guitar and played a quick heavy metal rift. Seconds later a dozen or so Summon monsters appeared out form the shadows, their shapeless purled body's still hideous in the dark of night. The Summons didn't stay wait around but took off running.

"Well Laharl the shows over for the day so I'll leave everything else to my Summon monsters. They always do good work when I want to keep my hands clean. I just sent them off to do away with Castille and while you may not have noted it I also sent a nice Dark Mana power up to the Wraith waiting for Marona. It's sad, if they hadn't meet you Laharl they could have become heroes and saved this world but that scenario no longer interest me. Ciao." The night air seemed to twisted around Ledgem and when it stopped he was gone.

Laharl was left stunned of a moment. Even with his boasting he knew Ledgem could have ended this fight and his life easily. That moment of rest pasted quickly as he remembered that both Marona and Castille where now in mortal danger. To Laharl's left was the path back to Castille's home and to his right the path for the Bloody Fortress.

Laharl hesitated for only a second before tuning toward the Bloody Fortress and shouted. "I swear Old Man if you mess this up and let Marona die I'll ever forgive you!" Laharl then took off running after the summon monsters but they had a head start and he was not gaining ground.

-Tragedy's Stage-

The roof of the Bloody Fortes and it's surrounding ramparts was apparently called Tragedy's Stage. Here beneath the open sky and stars Marona and her demon fighters would meet their most fearsome enemy yet.

"Angle Slash!" With skill the belied her young age Marona bisected the last of the Ghost. The odd blue monster faded into nothing without some much as a cry of pain.

With the last ghost gone there was only one monster left to take care off, but it was on heck of a monster. The feared Wraith an engine of death and destruction waited patiently at the other end of the field. So far it hadn't even moved let alone attack.

"Damn it, that ugly bastard is really pissing me off!" Gao said, she actually took offense to the idea that it was to good to fight with her.

"The plan is we lure it out to us then we all attack it as one. So until it stats moving we wait." Rosenqueen said.

"Hell with that. I'm going to show him that war is not a spectator sport!"

"Wait, Gao!" But it was to late and Gao went charging into to battle the Wraith.

"Drill Kick!" Gao cleared the last of distances with a single jump and a powerful kick that knocked Wraith to the floor. Gao then grabbed him by his spiky head and them started spinning the gigantic monster around and around.

"Roundhouse!" Gao then let Wraith and sent him flying over the edge of the fortress.

"-Pant- -Pant- -Pant- To easy."

Gao had just started to saver her victory when one of Wraith's disembody hands shot out of nowhere and took hold of her. Moments later the rest of the undead beast rose back onto the rampart.

"Natsuko blast that freak with a magic spell." Marona ordered as the rest of the team ran to help.

"Okay, Uno can of whoops ass à la MP coming up!"

Natsuko didn't get the chance as Wraith used off his powerful "Soul Burn" skill. A beam of burning red light shot out at the witch girl and exploded right infront of her, setting the near by trees and bushes ablaze. Rosenqueen didn't hesitate and ran thru the flames to get to her friend.

"Natsuko can you hear me?"

Cutting her way thru a burning branch of a tree Rosenqueen found Natsuko laid out on the ground, here eyes wide and panic stricken. When Rosenqueen touched Natsuko, the young girl freaked out.

"Please don't leave me behind sister. I'm sorry just don't leave me here and I'll be good.… I DON'T WANT TO DIE! THE FIRE! IT'S COMEING BACK FOR ME!" Natsuko screamed at the fire and phantoms in her mind. Then she went into shock, her eyes glazing over and her body going limp.

Rosenqueen didn't waste any time in pulling the broken witch girl out of the blaze and over to Nyx for some healing.

While those two took care of Natsuko; Gao was being slammed into the stonework like hammer. The Amazons whole body was like a rag doll trapped in the death grasp of the Wraith's hand. As bad as it was she could make out Sanjuro running up to her thru the haze of a concision.

Wraith made a grab for the Fighter but Sanjuro was too fast for the monster and slide under it's clumsily grasp. Sanjuro wasn't even looking at the monster his whole being was focus only on Gao's plight and the hand that held her.

"Sword Dance!" Sanjuro split apart into eight copies of himself. Each copy then surround Wraith's hand and started cutting.

The sharp knives probably only hurt the monster as much as we would feel a paper cut. Yet the shear number of cuts made the Wraith released Gao and draw back.

The real Sanjuro managed to catch Gao before she could fall as the other copies of himself disappeared. Gao was barely conscious so Sanjuro had to half pull and half drag her away.

"Damn your heavier then you look."

"heh, It's all muscle." Gao said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, your head too."

The Wraith started mover toward the two heroes like a white mountain of death. It thru back it's spiked white head and bellowed in rage. Before the Wraith could attack an ax blade cracked into it's forehead.

It was Leo's ax embedded in the monster head as coagulated blood flowed around the gash. However the man holding on to that ax and using the Wraith's face like a platform was not the foppish knight they knew.

Standing out in relief of the moonlight was a young man in black bellbottom pants and a black jacket with a red lapel and cuffs but nothing covered his stomach. His hair was long and lavender colored and he had the telltale demon ears and red eyes. He pulled Leo's ax free from the Wraith and spun in midair so he could hit the thing's head with a powerful sidekick that sent it crashing into a tower down the rampart.

The handsome young man land perfectly on his feet. As Marona came running up he began his introduction. "Wherever lonely fan girls cry out. Whenever a maiden's tears fall open barn earth and the heavers call out for justice I, The Dark Adonis, will be there to crush evil."

"Hey Leo, what are you doing playing dress up?" Marona asked.

Vyers stopped in mid speech and sweat drooped. "I'm afeard I don't know what your talking about little girl. My name is Vyers the Dark Adonis."

"Okay but your using Leo's ax and his fake French accent."

"Non, non, non, you see I found this ax just now and I don't know bout this Leo person but my accent is genuine French flux."

"Then how do explain having Leo's face." Sanjuro asked as Gao leaned against him for support.

That one had Vyers at a loss and he sought something to get this inquisition over with. Lucky it was bout that time that the Wraith was pulling it's out of the rubble.

"Ha ha, no time for small talk. I have to ride the world of this vile beast." Vyers then dashed off to do battle and but distance between the observant young Marona.

'I don't between it! Even Laharl and Etna back in the Netherworld didn't put all the pieces together till I practical told them in the last episode.'

Putting such discouraging thoughts aside for now Vyers came face to face with the Wraith once more. "Alright you pitiful little Mini-Boss time to show you the power of the universes most powerful Mid-boss!"

Vyers's sky blue Aura covered him as he formed a giant ball of blue light over his head. "Adonic Shot!"

The Wraith was blasted by the swirling blue ball of energy and ripped into thousands of itty-bitty demony bits. Such is the power of a comic relief Mid-Boss.

'Now to get to were I stashed my knight armor and resume the unsuspected roll of Leo.' Vyers turned around and saw the Rosenqueen, Nyx and Natsuko had joined the others but what got his attention was that Rosenqueen had his Leo clothes with her.

"Look what I fond stashed away behind one of the pillars? Maybe you'd like them back to change huh Leo." Rosenqueen said with a smile.

"Those aren't mine. In fact I've ever seen them before in my life." Vyers defended.

"Then Leo must be out here somewhere butt naked."

"Leo,… … …naked." Nyx said as a rose like bush crossed her milk white face.

Vyers knew the jig was up and he was left with only one cores left to him, pleading. "How about we just keep this between us and not tell Laharl?"

"Come on we don't have time for this. I want to get back to Castille as soon as possible." Marona said before turning around and heading back. 'I just have a bad feeling. Like something terrible going to happen.'

-Outside of Castille's Home-

Castille rolled her wheelchair as fast as she could down a stone pathway with Summon monsters right behind her. The monsters attacked her home so quickly that she had just gotten in her wheelchair when they broke thru the front door. Her dad and mom helped her out the back door and told her to get as far away as she could.

The Summons showed no interest in her mom or dad and went right after her. A Grudgebomb exploded right next to her and sent her wheelchair up riding on one wheel for a bit before crashing back down on both wheels. She just made it to a large steep hill and her wheelchair speed up what Castille thought was an unbelievable speed.

Castille's home may be gone or her parents injured and her own life in danger but all that didn't even enter her mind. Her brain was totally jacked up more adrenalin then her weak body could take. Her shortness of breath wasn't from illness but excitement and her heart had ever felt so strong as it pounded away in her breast. Castille had never felt more alive in her life then she did right now riding down that hill, then the ride was over.

A Grudgebomb hit the back of Castille's wheelchair and blasted it to slivers as well as sent the girl flying. Castille land hard and rolled for a while before stopping on her back and looking up at the sky. The monsters where getting closer as she could hear them drawing closer with every breath.

Then the sky lit up in brilliant golden light as Castille could hear Laharl yell out 'Overlord's Wrath!' and the sounds of battle followed. It was a short fight and Castille could only hear the fighting not see it.

When it was over Laharl stood over Castille and the two just started at each other.

"Laharl, you look awful." Laharl was still messed up after his fight with Ledgem and running all the way here didn't help.

"Yeah, well you got a hunk of wood stuck in your gut." Laharl said like it was a comeback.

Castille looked down at her stomach and saw a beautifully carved splinter of her wheelchair impaling her. Her pink dress was starting to turn red.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?"

Laharl couldn't bring himself to answer her.

"That's okay, I'm never really lived anyway. My parents well be better off without me around." Castille said and then felt a sharp slap across her face from Laharl.

"Idiot! Don't just give up and die!"

"Then what the hell should I do! I was born sick and pitifully and I knew I'd die the same way! This is just a bit sooner then I thought!"

"So you want to die?"

"No, but I didn't want to be sick and bedridden either. I just lived with it because there's nothing I could do about it!"

"Don't be so weak…"

Castille looked at Laharl but now he was different or maybe the way she saw him was different. The cold night wind wiped at Laharl's scarf and his outstretched hand glowed red with demon magic. At that moment Castille saw something in Laharl she hadn't before, something that was old, dark and powerful.

"Castille. Spite your fear, your humanity, even God Himself and take my hand. So what do you say, do you want to see the world beyond the horizon of your window?"

Castille didn't hesitate, she sat up with the last of her strength and took Laharl's hand. Laharl quickly dropped down to one knee and held Castille in his arms.

"I'm so cold and it feels like I'm about to fall…"

"Then fall and I'll catch you."

"Promise?" with that last word Castille's heart stopped and she died but Laharl would not let her stay dead.

The blood red light of Laharl's Mana covered Castille as her body started to levitate in the air. Laharl's face was a mask of control as bit by bit he let his Mana be absorb by Castille. Then the young girl's heart started to beat once again. The wound to her stomach knit closed and the sickness that hounded her from birth disappeared. Castille then started to breath again but she was no longer a sickly human girl.

When it was over Laharl allowed the hate and anger he was hiding play across his face. He thought of all the good people who had die just infront of him that he couldn't save. His mother, Flonne, Marona's parents and now thanks to Ledgem, Castille had joined that list.

"Ledgem I swear the next time we meet I'm going to slaughter you!" Laharl cried out in the night and he was sure that jackrabbit son of a bitch could hear him.

Meanwhile, Marona and everyone else made there way back to Castille's house and found it in a wreak. Saffron and Joan were thankfully alright. They where about to go and search for Castille when they saw Laharl waling toward them holding Castille in his arms.

Marona, Saffron and Joan ran up to thank Laharl and see if Castille was hurt anywhere.

"Oh, Laharl thank god you saved Castille." Marona said as she ran up to Laharl.

Laharl just let Castille down and she surprised everyone by standing on her own feet. He then brushed back her long brown hair to show off her new pair of demon ears.

"Sorry everyone but I kind of died." Castille said with a sheepish smile and her red eyes shinning.

Marona's eyes were reduced to little dots of shock as she held Castille. Castille started to get worried when Marona just stood like that for a few minutes.

Laharl just left them to there own devices and walked over to were the others were. "Hey Vyers quite the play acting already. You know that stuff only works in cartoons and comic books."

The knight sighed defeat and removed his steal helmet and the blond wig. Soon the rest of the armor followed and Vyers was his flamboyant self again. "I guess my brilliant disguise wasn't as brilliant as I thought."

"So do you want to join up with us. I was still wary of you but you did save everyone from that Wraith monster so I guess I can go against my better judgment. Just know that if you join us it's as Vyers and the man you were before is dead to me."

Vyers stared at Laharl's as his words sunk in. To tag along now he would have to do it as this alternate persona Vyers and not his turn identity. "I shall take you up on that offer, after all I can't let such beautiful ladies face danger without moi to protect them. The Dark Adonis is on your side!"

Laharl smiled viscously. "Good, welcome abroad Mid-boss."

"Hey you said I could travel with you as Vyers. I thought that meant the whole Mid-boss thing was over?"

"Tough Luck! You're a Mid-boss and you'll always be nothing more then a Mid-boss."

Mid-boss started throwing a fit. "Come on I'm on your side 100 now. Can't I just be Vyers, I'll even leave out the Dark Adonis part?"

Nyx put her hand on Mid-boss's shoulder to comfort him. "I think Mid-boss is a lovely name."

"Well I guess if you like that name it must be alright then."

"Good then it's settled." Laharl nodded as everything was wrapped up. That was till Marona whacked him over the head with one of her shoes.

"Nothing stetted! What about Castille?"

"We take her with us."

"I can't believe you Laharl, how could you be so cold?"

"Hey it was Castille's decision to become a demon I didn't force her! She could have die in the dirt if she wanted!"

"Castille was dieing…"

"I'm sorry but it was the only way."

"Still you cant just do things like that without thinking about the consequences."

"It's all good so don't worry. This is our first really successful request yet."

"You call this a successes? You let Castille get killed and then you turn her into a demon!"

Laharl nodded his head somberly as he thought over the night's events. "Okay, okay I get what your saying…. … we'll give them a 15 discount."

"Your incorrigible!" Marona yelled before hitting Laharl again with her shoe.

Sanjuro, Gao, Rosenqueen and Natsuko just watched the chaos unfold before them. Castille trying to explain everything to her shocked parents. Vyers or Mid-boss being consulted by Nyx on his pet name. Laharl and Marona were off arguing over how much to charge for this fiasco.

Natsuko turned away for the dram and asked the gather adults something. "I'm a little lost, are things looking up or looking down?"

Rosenqueen, Sanjuro and Gao didn't have an answer for her as this mess counted on till the early morning.

(Because your all just dieing to know)

Persimmon watched as Walnut slammed back another glass of that cheep swill he calls a drink and sighed. 'I wonder if he even taste the boze.'

It was quite possible that Walnut didn't care what he was drinking as long as it got him drunk. Still Walnut had been in an even worse mode then normal.

"It's not like jobs just fall form the sky you should have taken it."

"Shut up, I told you I only do the work I feel like doing."

"Fine, I'll drop it for now. You shouldn't need money anyway after that big job at Windmill Promontory."

"I spent that money already."

"What!" Persimmon's shades almost slid off his beak when he heard that.

"Just drop it alright! I don't even want to think about that job or that brat demon."

A shadow fell over walnut as somebody walked up behind him. "I'm sorry but could you tell me more about this 'brat demon' you were talking about."

Before Walnut could say anything else the stranger had taken then seat across form Walnut and called the waiter.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Water for me but bring them another round and I'll be picking up there tabs."

Walnut and Persimmon gave there new drinking buddy a hard look in the better light. He was tall and thin but not frail looking. He was dressed in a black open trench coat but instead of sleeves he had a lot of small black belts with brass buckles on his arms, black pants and with a yellow t-shirt and a red scarf draped over his shoulders. It was his face was soft like a women's with pale skin, spiky sea blue hair and red eyes.

Walnut leaned back little and smiled. "It's funny but you and that brat demon look a lot like, you brothers or something.."

The stranger smiled but it was cold and humorless. "You know I could kill you for saying that to me."

"Then leave or at the very less give me your name so I can tell you to blow off properly!" Walnut said slamming his bottle on the table.

"My name is Ash and I'm going to kill Laharl even if it takes my last breath to do."

-Episode Five End-

Castille: Hi, I'm Castille a new cadet at the Space Forces. It's been my dream to work on the renowned space battle ship "Unicorn" under the handsome and dashing Captain Ash. But when I'm finally accepted into the crew it's as a Robot Pilot!

Slayzer: That is odd, normally robot pilots are angst laden crybabies boys.

Marona: I even thought of you as a robot otauka, Slayzer.

Slayzer: Don't lump me in with that lot. It's not like I make Gundam master grade models or anything like that.

Castille: On the first day of live pilot training my comrades are attacked by the Colony Powers ace pilot, Walnut, The Burgundy Star. Somehow I not only mange to survive but using my Newtype skills force him to withdraw. Now I'm the last pilot of the Unicorn and a heroine.

Laharl: I guess piloting skills run in the family.

Marona: Don't go around give out spoilers like that!

Laharl: I'm sure everyone reading his has played the games.

Marona: You shouldn't just assume that.

Castille: But I don't what to pilot robots and fight massive space battles. All I wanted was to be a bridge Bunny with a cute uniform and fawn over the handsome Captain. Instead I'm always on duty or training and I have to ware form a fitting neoprene suite. I ASK YOU HOW DOES SKIN TIGHT CLOTHING HELP IN A SPACE BATTLE!

Laharl: Castille shouldn't have a fit about it. I mean it's not like she has anything to show off or be embarrassed about.

Marona: Laharl you have no tact when it comes to a girl's feelings.

Castille: Luckily I get some help for the replacement pilots, Rosenqueen, Jennifer, Salome and Pirere.

Rosenqueen, Jennifer, Salome, Priere: Tada! (They show off there sexy skin tight pilot uniforms)

Laharl: Thud! (he passes out form sexy women shock and a massive nosebleed)

Castille: So come back for more "Mobile Gun Girl Castille" in Episode Six "Sakura Serenade"

Laharl: (The blood is really staring to pool around him now)

Marona: Hey Nyx could you give me hand healing Laharl and a mop for the blood?

Rosenqueen, Jennifer, Salome, Priere: Tune in and we'll give you lots of fan severs!


	7. Episode 6

Slayzer: Back after an impromptu hiatus. It's sad that the things in life we'd like to be doing takes a back seat to the things in life we have to do. Still I'd apologies for the wait and also thank everyone for sticking around. 

Laharl: Don't go around acting like your the only one who has it hard!

Flonne: Wow, is Laharl being empathic toward others. A Miracle!

Slayzer: I think is because he saw me playing my new copy of Disgaea 2 not that I'm trying to brag.

Laharl: Damn ungrateful losers at Nippon Ichi Software! I put them on the map and this is how they thank me? I'm not even the main character in my own sequel but Etna gets a staring roll!

Etna: What can I say, It's hard being this beautiful.

Laharl: Disgaea Three better be called "Laharl's Magnificence Conquest of Everything!"

Slayzer: Anyway, Adell would you like to give the disclaimer.

Adell: All right! Slayzer gave me his word that he's making no money off this fanfic. Also everything Disgaea, Phantom Brave and Rhapsody is own by Nippon Ichi Software.

Laharl: That's it! I'm ripping your fake red hair out by the roots!

Adell: Bring it!

Slayzer: No fighting in the author's notes!

Episode Six

-Sakura Serenade-

Forestia

The lush and abundant Island of Forestia was nearly untamable. Truthfully not many had tried as their where islands with resources far more easily available then the jungles of Forstia. It was this inhospitable island that Marona and her crew where on and in search of Scarlet the Brave.

Castille was now dressed in olive green combat gear and slung over her shoulder was a rifle from the Makai world. Laharl had the gun made after giving a quick lesson in ballistics to a blacksmith. He also said it suited Castille as the groups Gun Bunny.

Castille marveled at the life all around her far more impressive then any book. "Wow, this place is so amazing. The trees, flowers and everything is so big."

Sanjuro slapped a bug that bit his arm. "But the damn bugs here are big as well. Why the hell would Scarlet the Brave live out here?"

"That's the information Count Malt had when he sent us out here." Marona said.

"Did Count Malt say what this Scarlet guy looked like?" Laharl asked.

"No, all Count Malt said was Scarlet has a flame shaped birthmark. This shouldn't be hard; all we need to do is ask everyone we meet if they're Scarlet."

"And you think he's just going to say, yes, here I am. Don't you think he's on Forestia is to stay away from the limelight?"

"Well a Hero like Scarlet should be easy to spot. I bet he's handsome, strong and larger then life with a voice that booms into the heavens. You could try and learn a thing or two from him Laharl." Marona said that last part with a cute teasing smile.

"There's nothing in the universe any human can teach an Overlord!"

"But Scarlet defeated Sulphur, ending decades of terror."

"Five minutes against me and Sulphur would be licking the crap I kick out of him off my shoes. I don't think a scrawny guy named Scarlet could have beating anything like Sulphur alone."

"Still it's our job to search this island for Scarlet and we're going to find him."

The two were still sore at each other over the whole Castille debacle and walked on in since. About a half hour later they all come to area Bed of Flowers and a rather odd sight. A dozens Saber Kitty's with a phonograph, a few speakers and all heading the same direction.

With no other leads they decided to carefully follow the Saber Kitty's. Then thru the dark forest they saw a pink light. The closer they got the larger and bright the light. The Saber Kitties ran right in the light and without waiting as Marona's group when after them. What they saw was breath taking.

Sakura trees.

Groves and groves of Sakura trees raining down pink petals. Not only was it the wrong time of the year but Forestia was the wrong clement zone for such trees. Everyone took a moment to enjoy the sight but you know the myth about how Sakura's got their red color, right. The blood from a corpse buried beneath a Sakura tree. The dirt under the trees looked freshly disturbed and Zombies where now rising slowly out of the ground.

Everyone had there weapons ready in an instant but the zombies did not attack. The zombies seemed stiff and not in a dead way but more in 'I just got up form a long nap' kind of way. In fact some of them where yawning, starching and giving one another helloes.

One lady Zombie noticed Marona and walked over to her. "Are you all here for our sakura viewing festival?"

Everyone was still on guard because polite or not she was still a zombie. Slowly it dawned on them that the zombies were not swarming at them in waves like gory B movie cliché.

Marona worked up the courage to talk to the zombie lady. "Sakura viewing?"

"Yes. We live here and the Sakura are always in bloom but about once a month we have a viewing party. We make our own brand of sake here and the Saber Kitties bring over their Phonograph so we can sing Karaoke, it's a lot of fun so you should join us."

"Well were looking for Scarlet the Brave, he'd have a flame like birthmark."

"I don't know any Scarlet but Milon has a mark like that."

"Well then I guess we will take you up on your offer."

"Great! We haven't had visitors in so long."

Everybody then walked into a clearing were the festive was being set up by this lively zombie colony.

Yggdrasil Sleep

"You mean to tell me that you came all the way here because you thought I was Scarlet the Brave? Ha ha ha ha ha hah!" Milon, a zombie himself, laughed and downed another glass of sake.

"So we where mistaken then." Marona said with a heavy sigh.

"Come now, it's a party so don't be a pooper."

And what a party it was, Mid-boss was an island to himself on the dance floor. Everyone was giving the demon baron plenty of room so he could bust his dance moves to the thumping bass. He was so happy to be the center of attention that he didn't care they were chanting. "Go Mid-boss, Go Mid-boss, Go!"

Nyx was one of Mid-boss's chanting admirers. The two had been thick as thefts after the island of healing waters fiasco.

Gao was over by a large sake barrel laughing it up with some zombies and Saberkitties. The way there were rolling around on the floor you'd think something funny happened but when you're that bombed anything is hilarious.

Sanjuro was out on the dance floor as well with a cute zombie lady. Her bandages were wrapped around him as they grooved to the beat. He leaned in close and took a heave waif of her neck.

"Tell me what is that scent your wearing, it's making my head spin."

"Formaldehyde." she may have blushed but its hard tell when she didn't have a pulse.

"Really? Well baby it and you are making me feel good all over."

Sadly, not everyone was having such a grand old time at this party. Natsuko was resting angst one of the trees and looking banefully at the sakura petals. Rosenqueen was a little worried about Natsuko and sat down next to the witch girl.

"What's wrong Natsuko it's not like you to be so down?"

"I don't like this place."

"Well I'll agree the zombies are a bit creepy but they all seem like a nice bunch."

"It's the damn flowers I don't like."

"What, sakura blossoms?"

"I can't stand people who go on about how simple and beautiful Sakura's are. To me they just a reminder of something painful." Their had been a Sakura tree at her old home and it's blazing branches was first thing she saw as a phantom.

"You know Natsuko I feel the same way about the ocean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I haven't really told anyone about it but I drowned. No mater what anyone says about ocean sunsets, that deep water will only be an endless cold grave to me."

Some how that made Natsuko feel better. In a strange way your pain seems to lessen when it's shared with someone who understands. She guessed it was just part of being human.

Marona's gaze then fell on Laharl and Castille who where off on the other side of the clearing. Marona couldn't hear them but it looked like Laharl was giving Castille more tips on using her new riffle. Laharl's hands where guiding Castille's as she tucked the butt of the rifle under her arm. They were so close it was almost like Laharl was hugging Castille.

Marona stated to work on the emotion knot that had been tied in her heart when she saw Laharl and Castille being so close. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Milon.

"Hey Eon, you made it back!" the Zombie leader called out to an approaching human silhouette.

"The sake you gave me the last time I was here ran out. So I'm back for a refuel." Eon said as he brushed some of his spiky orange hair out of his face.

Eon was a ninja dressed black baggy pants and a blue karate vest with a black mesh shirt under it. His long green was held back by a pony tall but a few long bangs fell over his forehead. Tucked under his right arm was Naginata, a kind of Japanese spear.

"Well we never get some many guest here at one time, let me introduce you. Marona this is Jet and old friend. Eon this is Marona she came her thinking I was Scarlet the Brave."

"I can believe that."

"You can?"

"Yeah, if the information she got said there was guy with a flame shaped birth mark and left out the obvious fact your dead."

"I guess that makes sense in some way." Milon said and sheepishly scratched his head.

Eon looked over to Marona. "Then you must be Chroma."

"Yes, but I'm still new at this sort of work."

"Then you can't be very strong." Jet said and turned way rudely.

"What's his problem?" Marona asked Milon.

"Well he's on a training mission to seek out powerful opponents in order to become stronger. The first time we meet was when he was trying to kill me. It started with a few rounds of fighting and ended with a couple rounds of drinking. Let's just hope he doesn't pick a fight with anyone."

Marona didn't think it would be long before Eon's standoffish manner lit one of her friend's short fusses. Unfortunately that happened just as she finished that thought.

Gao was sent tumbling onto the center of the clearing and music stopped. The proud Amazon got to her feet and glared at Eon who threw her aside like trash.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"You were keeping me from my drink. I've killed stronger men then you for less then that." Eon said as he helped himself drink.

"Alright tough guy, come on! You just got yourself a ticket on the pain train!"

"Pain train?" Eon said after finishing his drink and heading over to Gao. He left his spear near a tree; he thought he didn't need it.

"You're going to regret challenging me hand to hand. I'm this team's best grappler." Gao said with a wolf fanged grin.

"Then I hope your fist can hit what your eyes can't see." Eon made a hand gesture of some old eastern mysticism and he vanished in a storm of leafs.

Gao's body went rigged with apprehension. Eon had been standing right infront of her but now he was gone. Her sharp eyes scanned the clearing for her opponent it but there was nothing, she couldn't even senses him.

"Is that how you win your fights? With cheap ass ninja magic tricks?"

"If you didn't like it how about I pull as Scrabbit out of hat?" Eon said standing just next to Gao.

Gao didn't even have time to be surprised before Jet took her out with a knee to the stomach. That was it the fight was over with one move delivered with deadly ninja accuracy. Even as she fell Gao couldn't believe that it had happened.

'Damn it, he took me out like I was a rookie.'

Marona was the first to rush over to Gao. She tried to wake Gao up the Amazon was knocked out cold.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Marona said as the others moved toward Eon.

"The weak should yield to the strong, that is the cardinal rule of nature."

"So you like strong people. Then how about you fight me next?" Laharl said as he walked up to Eon. It seemed a mismatch, the young child demon Laharl angst the physical imposing Eon.

"A child who doesn't know his limits isn't worth my time."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of little old me, you worthless bastard." The insult was delivered with a conversational tone that add to the sting.

The air went cold as a pale ice aura flashed around Eon. Laharl had found a nerve and he keep up the presser. "I know what you are and everyone knows. You're the child of a hundred fathers everyone of them trash like you. I think it be a waste to use my sword on a nothing like you." Laharl said as he throws his sword out of the clearing.

It had been a while since Laharl fought barehanded and that was back in the Netherworld and many transmigrations ago. He hoped the skills where still there.

"Fine, I'll show you. I'll show you the power I have learned in my years of travel! Ninja skill, Chameleon Vanish!" Eon said as his eyes burned with ice blue light.

Eon used his vanishing technique and disappeared from Laharl's sight. A heartbeat later Eon's fist meet with Laharl's face. The demon prince staggered back but regained his footing. There was a burse on his face the would swell in the morning but the worst of it was Eon was still invisible.

'He was right in front of me and I couldn't see him. Eon really is completely invisible.'

Before Laharl could get his bearing Eon's assault continued. Punches and kicks assailed Laharl that seemed to come for everywhere and nowhere. He swayed like a punching bag but refusing to fall down.

Marona could take anymore and was about to enter herself into the fray when Mid-boss stopped her.

"Fear not little one, Laharl has advantage."

"How?"

"Laharl knows that relying on sight and sound will only lead to delusion. He must open his mind's eye!"

"He can do that?" Marona asked in awe.

"Let's hope or he'll be killed."

Eon landed a powerful kick to the side of Laharl's head but Laharl caught Eon's leg between his arm and shoulder just after the hit. Eon was still invisible but now he was wide open for an attack and Laharl happily took that invitation.

"Blazing Knuckle!" a cyclone of fire wrapped around Laharl's right fist and was unleaded on Eon. The Ninja was knocked to the ground and was made visible again after being hit by blazing fire.

"Haahahaha, I knew it. The only time I knew where you were was when you attacked and that was my window of opportunity!" Laharl gloated as if he solved a grate puzzle.

"Is that what you meant by 'mind's eye' Mid-boss?" Marona asked.

"Well something like that." Mid-boss said with a sweat drop.

"Damn it! This isn't happening, this just can not be happening!" Eon yelled as he picked himself of the ground.

"What's the matter want to go again?" Laharl asked smugly.

Swept up in blind furry Eon forgot his Ninja pride and ran for his spear. Once Eon had his weapon in his hand it blazed power as he called on his best attack. "This is it, Truth Lasher!"

A large ball of red energy formed on the spears tip and was sent smashing in Laharl. Dust, leafs, rocks and sakura pedals were sent flying as everyone shielded their eyes from the blast.

"Nothing human or demon could take that and live!" Eon said as he watched the dust settle.

Eon's victory was short lived as the dust was dispelled by the summoning of powerful magic. Laharl was a little worse for ware but still standing. One of his hands was outstretched as he called his sure kill.

"Human? Demon? Don't use those labels on me, Overlord's Wrath!" The blast of gold light that fallowed took out Jet and a few unlucky trees as well.

The next thing Eon knew he was flat on his back, his naginata slipped form his grasp. His world now consisted of the blue sky, pink sakura flowers and the pain that wracked his body. He felt someone prodding his shoulder with their foot and turned to face who was.

"Come on Ninja boy, your not dead yet." Laharl said and Eon meat his gaze was well as he could. Laharl was a mess his face and body bruised and hair disheveled.

Eon said nothing.

"I want to apologies for the way I ridiculed you before, it's just that you reminded me of someone I use to know. So he wanted to become strong because if power was everything then it wouldn't mater what who he was. Well later he found a girl who was a lot like him, orphaned, hated by her own people and alone. But she didn't despair or get angry, she just loved them all the same. That's were he learned about another kind of strength a kind you can't get by needless fighting, the strength of heart."

"What happened to that friend of your?" Eon asked as Laharl started to walk away.

"Who knows but I sure he happier now. " Laharl said and stared to walk toward Marona who was running up to him. Suddenly out of nowhere Milon tripped Marona and she tumbled forward and into Laharl's arms.

"What the matter with you! Your eyes rot out?" Laharl snapped at Milon as he held Marona.

"Sorry kid, but that story yours was so sweet me eyes all wet."

"Zombies can't cry!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I comply forgot."

"Hey Laharl are you going to help Marona up or just hold on to her the whole day." Castle said with a sly fox smile that Etna would have envied.

Laharl was so angry at Milon that he forgot that still held Marona but she wasn't complying. In fact she enjoyed Laharl smooth skin and strong arms. Of course now that Castile pointed that out the two quickly push apart to avoid anymore embarrassment.

Castile could help but laugh at the two but not everyone thought it was that funny. Natsuko quickly hit the newbe demon over the head with her spell book.

"Oww!" Castile cried as she rubbed the soft spot on her head.

"You dummy! Laharl and Marona were all like kisses kisses but then you had to ruin the moment."

"Don't be too hard on her Natsuko, less we remember the rooftop fiasco of yours." Rosenqueen said.

"I thought Laharl and Marona are a couple?" Castile asked.

"They are but don't tell them that." Sanjuro said.

"In that case we should turn around so they can get all lovely." Castile said. Then everyone, demon, zombie and saber kitty turned their backs on the couple and started humming tunelessly.

Laharl and Marona looked at them all then at each other and knew what they had to do.

"Stop making fun of us, you jerks!" they cried and gave chassed.

Marona went after Castile and Laharl after anyone who got near him. In moments everyone was laughing as the music picked up and the good times rolled on.

Off to the side Eon leaned against a near by tree and smiled. "I can't believe I lost to a bunch of weirdoes."

About the same time Laharl and Marona were playing around with their friends a soul many worlds away was about to be pulled into their story.

-Another world all together-

It was a dark night in an abandon and derelict church. The paintings of angels and saints had started to rot and fade as if all where forsaken by god. A life sized stone effigy of the goddess this world worship still stood bathing in the light of a dozen candles. A dark clocked person sat hunched over the pipit but instead of a holy book it was a gun that was the focus of his attention.

The gun was a massive sliver revolver with a riffled barrel that was almost a foot long and bullets that must have been an ounce each. The handle was old-fashioned as if it came from an old dueling pistol. This was a gun that was made with demons in mind and was too much for any normal man to use. The clocked man's right hand which was warped around in bandages took hold of the large firearm and held it as if it was a toy cap gun in his delicate fingers. A thumb pulled back the hammer and the camber and barrel aligned.

A soft glow of light appeared at the church's door as an angel teleported in. A long white rob hide his face and large white wings hung off his back. A gold emblem around the angel's neck marked him as and Archangel Second in rank only to a Seraph. The man with the gun eased the hammer down so the gun would not fire.

"So I take it you have need of my skills once again?" The gunfighter said his voice surprisingly young but with an acidic and hateful tone.

The archangel walked over to the human and placed two gloss photographs and a sliver necklace on the pipit. "This necklace will take you to a world called Ivoire and the two in the pictures must die."

In a sudden outburst the human swatted both the picture and necklace. "What the hell is this? Why do the all powerful angel's need a human to do their killing?"

"In this case there are political matters that halt our direct involvement. Not that it matter to you, Culotte."

In blind furry Culotte tore off the black clock he was wearing and got in the angel's face. Culotte had changed in a short year, thus still dressed in the same dark blue of La Pucelle he no longer had the skull cap or any holy marks that affiliated him with the church. His orange hair was now cut shorter but was uneven and his eyes held a dark hateful gaze clashed with his innocent face. Most notable was the gun belt; a knock off of Croix's and his right arm was now kept bonded in white bandages like a mummy.

"Was it politics that keep you form helping us against the dark prince?"

The archangel said nothing.

"When Alouette died was it just to even out your book keeping?"

"Human's live and die by the decision they make and the repercussions of those actions. You could go to war and come home alive or you could be killed just crossing the street but it is not always in god's hands. This however was all you're doing!" The said and archangel grasped Culotte's right arm.

A pulse of energy passed form the angel's hand and into Culotte's arm. Black wisps of miasma seeped thru some of the white linen. Culotte flinch in pain as his right arm fought against the rest of his body.

"It was your carelessness that cost you your real arm and desperation that led you to get this fake imitation. The technology of the Church of the Divine Mother that is what you used to make your new arm."

"I already paid for that sin and was banishment for the Kingdom!"

"You gave yourself to us, an instrument of the gods to hunt down evil and it is no longer in your ability to refuse us." the archangel said and let go of Culotte, the boy cradled his painfully arm.

Then with all the dignity of a beaten dog Culotte picked up his belonging. His gun slid easily into the calfskin holster, and under the pipit was his satchel which he slung over his should and an ornate sliver quarterstaff. He then picked up the pictures of his targets and the necklace that would take him to them.

"So who are they?" Culotte said acting as if the confrontation hadn't happened.

"The boy is a demon and a former Overlord. Be careful, he will most likely be your fieriest opponent."

"I've killed plenty of Overlord's in the dark world, this brat is nothing. Now what about the girl."

"She has blasphemed against the gods and summoned vile demons. Only death will cleanse her soul, kill her at all coast."

Culotte nodded his understating and head for the door but stopped just at the threshold. With amazing speed he drew his gun and took aim at the goddess statue behind him. With rapider fire speed and deadly accuracy he took out her legs, wings and heart. The goddess's head was still in one piece as it stared fall off from the body and a sixth bullet, right between the eyes, shattered it.

The archangel whistled in awe of the young man's skill. Culotte smiled at the rubble of the once beautiful goddess. "In the name of the Maiden of Light."

-Back on Forestia-

Marona was leading her party back to the hovercraft. Everyone was fine now except, Gao who was semiconscious and being carried by Sanjuro.

"Worst hangover I've ever had." She moaned.

"So are we all here and ready to go?" Marona asked.

"Yeah all present and accounted for." Rosenqueen answered.

"Well I was just wondering if Eon was here to say good-bye or if he wanted to come along.

Everyone looked around but the Ninja was nowhere to be seen. That was until he steeped out for behind a paper screen he was using to blend into the background.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess, so anyway are you coming or not?"

Eon looked at the others but no one made any moves to discoursing him. In fact the merchant girl was smile at him, or was it his imagination.

"Fine, maybe I get stronger if I stay with you guys."

"Welcome aboard, Eon." Marona said with a smile.

Eon was about to say something when Laharl kicked him to the ground.

"Come on I'm tired as hell and in need of a nap."

Eon glared draggers at the demon as Rosenqueen helped him to his feet.

"Believe it or not but you get use to him."

"Your right, I don't believe it." Eon said getting himself a smile form Rosenqueen.

End

Marona: Hello is anyone out here? Laharl? Mid-boss? Sanjuro? Slayzer?

-Nothing but-

Marona: Maybe we're not doing a next episode thing today. That's fine there silly anyway.

-Marona walks away but come back after a few minutes-

Marona: Well as long as I'm all alone, ahem!

- Cute J Pop starts playing-

Marona: Hi, I'm Marona and a new student at Disgaea Middle and High School. Like the name implies half is a middle school and the other half a High school. It's been my dream to enroll here for one reason only.

-A heart throb picture of Ash in a Disgaea High School uniform-

M: -Sigh- Ash. We grow up together and he often looked after me when my parents were away. I love him and now we're in the same school. I pour my heart on soul into a letter confessing my love but then before I can give it to Ash, I loss it. Even worse is someone finds that letter.

-Laharl dressed in a Middle school uniform wait's for Marona outside her home holding her love letter-

Laharl: Hey girly, this your letter?

Marona: Yes! Thank you, I thought I lost it. -She noticed it's been opened- You've read it!

Laharl: Well how was I going to find out who it belonged to?

Marona: Okay, forgiven but give it back.

Laharl: Not a chance. -Evil smile-

Marona: What? -Her eyes shrink to white dots-

Marona: The brat's black mailing me into being his slave or vassal as he call's it. Now I have to go to Laharl's classes and he gets way with it because his dad is the school principle. It a nightmare but Ash, my angle of light, sees what's happening and comforts me. I can't tell Ash it's over a love letter about him. But as then something unbelievable happens.

-Marona is alone at in the gym crying but Laharl finds her-

Laharl: What's with the tears?

Marona: Like you don't know? No of course you don't a spoiled brat like you could never understand love or heartbreak. All you care about is yourself.

Laharl: That's right anything I want, I take.

-Laharl leans forward and steels Marona's first kiss with his soft lips-

Laharl: And what I want now more then anything in the world is you, Marona.

-Marona stops crying and goes in for another kiss-

Marona: Now I'm falling for Laharl. I just don't know what going to happen or who I'll give my heart too.

Marona: So find out next time on "Teenage Love Triangle" episode Seven "Crossing Fates on Vapor Island."

Marona: Hee hee. You know that was kind of fun.

Ash&Laharl: -their jaws are on the floor-

Castille: Wow, you sly fox Marona getting two cute boys like that.

Flonne: I'm all for love but I think that's a sin…

Etna: The Hussy! If you're going to steal Laharl then at least leave Ash for me!

Ash: What am I? A door prize!

Etna: Your more like a toy I can keep in my closet and pull out even now and then to play with. -She says sweetly and grinds against Ash-

Rosenqueen: I didn't think you were that kind of girl Marona, I'm shocked!

Sanjuro: Yeah, who know she had it in her.

Laharl: -still shocked-

Marona: How long have you all been here?

Slayzer: When the music started but we thought we just watch on, really this is a whole other side of you.

Marona: It's not me! No takes the stupid 'Next episode' things seriously and you know that!

Slayzer: I've nerve done a "High School" Fanfic. This just might be the plot line I need. Yeah I can work with this.

Marona: Don't you dare!


End file.
